


Blue Finger

by DoveZiam



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom Liam Payne, Dom/sub, Don't let the fluff deceive you, Firefighter Liam, Fluff, I think this is actually a porn with a bit of plot, It will get very kinky soon, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nurse Zayn, Smut, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Sub Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoveZiam/pseuds/DoveZiam
Summary: “I think we should get maaaaaarried,” Liam said, sing-songing the last word in a loud voice, his baritone vibrating in the room.The other man looked back at the camera, his body shaking with his silent giggles, his brow scrunched in an effort to hold in his laughter. Regardless, a cackle could be heard from behind the camera, shaking it a bit.“We’re gonna be the cutest coupleever,” Liam said, emphasizing the last word, smiling his crinkly-eyed smile.“I see,” the other man said, keeping his condescending tone.“Yeah, Zayn, I love you,” Liam singsung again, smiling sweetly at the nurse holding his hand.(Or, Liam broke his arm and his brain to mouth filter is ruined by anaesthetics, so he flirts shamelessly with the cute nurse. What he doesn't expect is, because of that, be pulled into a situation that makes him discover another side of his personality he would never guess existed without the right prompt.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for my lovely Ella. She's the one that showed me the video that inspired it and screeched "I NEED A ZIAM FIC OF THIS." I love you, my doll.  
> Thanks to my precious Sabirah, who edited it and is always there for me ― and my kinks, lmao. Love you!

“You’re so pretty…” Liam said, in a dreamy voice.

“Well, I appreciate that. Thank you,” The dark haired man said. He was ducking his head with a soft chuckle while holding Liam’s hand.

“Now… Let me feel you,” Liam said, raising his hand to touch the other man’s face, but missing it by a good few inches.

The man giggled and held Liam’s hand again, not letting him touch his beard. “I’m not going anywhere,” he said reassuringly, but couldn’t hold back his laugh.

Liam blowed a kiss at him, looking at his eyes with a big smile, happy to know that the beautiful man would stay there. “I love you _sooo_ much!” he said, dragging the word ‘so’ to emphasise.

“Well, thank you,” he replied, a condescending smile on his face.

“You’re welcome.” Liam said, putting a lot of emphasis in his words, making them sound like a small kid was saying them. The other man giggled, looking at the camera for a few moments, his dark, beautiful eyes crinkled with his smile, his skin a dusk red from his blush. “You should love me too,” Liam added, in a sweet reproachful tone.

“We just met today,” the man said, like he was talking to a child.

“I know, but we’re gonna get married,” Liam said, nodding slightly, completely sure of his words.

“We are?” the man asked, making a serious face, joking. “Where are we gonna get married?”

“We’re gonna get married at the chapel,” Liam said, frowning a bit, like it was something obvious.

“A chapel, I see,” The dark haired man said, nodding.

“Yep!” Liam confirmed.

“Hm,” The man hummed. “I don’t think I like the chapel too much,” he said.

“Why not?” Liam asked, opening his eyes wide, a scandalized look taking over his features.

“I’m just kidding, Liam,” The man said in a charming way, chuckling softly.

“I think we should get maaaaaarried,” Liam said, sing-songing the last word in a loud voice, his baritone vibrating in the room.

The other man looked back at the camera, his body shaking with his silent giggles, his brow scrunched in an effort to hold in his laughter. Regardless, a cackle could be heard from behind the camera, shaking it a bit.

“We’re gonna be the cutest couple _ever_ ,” Liam said, emphasizing the last word, smiling his crinkly-eyed smile.

“I see,” The other man said, keeping his condescending tone.

“Yeah, Zayn, I love you,” Liam singsung again, smiling sweetly at the nurse holding his hand.

Zayn was holding a cup close to Liam’s face, sat on a chair by his side, and giggled again saying, “Well, thanks.”

“Zayn, you’re the cutest guy around,” Liam said, blowing another kiss at him.

“Thank you, I appreciate that,” Zayn said, nodding and pouting a bit, like he was hearing something very important.

Liam blowed another kiss at Zayn, and the camera shook again, the sound of someone trying to hold their laugh and failing coming from behind it.

“Oh, you’re gonna have fun watching this later,”’ Zayn said, chuckling.

“What?” Liam asked, confused.

“Oh, nothing,” Zayn said, quickly.

“You’re so adorable,” Liam went back to his complimenting.

“Thanks.”

“I wish I could just―,” Liam said and turned his head towards Zayn’s arm, making a loud kiss noise in the room. Zayn looked at the camera, giggling so much his eyes almost disappeared. At this point, everyone in the room was laughing ― some lower than others.

“This might go viral,” Zayn said, smiling and looking around, like he just realized that.

“What’ll go viral?” Liam asked, confused again.

“Oh, nothing,” Zayn reassured him.

Liam kept quiet for exactly two seconds, looking up, seeming a bit lost, and then he looked back at Zayn’s face, “Zaaaaaaayn,” he singsung.

“No worries, Liam,” Zayn said, comfortingly.

“I love you,” Liam said again and Zayn giggled, looking around.

“I’ll make millions from this video,” a male voice said from behind the camera.

“I think so,” Zayn nodded to the person.

“You’re cute. I like your beard,” Liam said, bringing the nurse’s attention back to himself, raising his hand again to touch his beard.

“That’s good, that’s good,” Zayn said, pulling Liam’s hand down again.

“I’m scared,” Liam said, out of nowhere, frowning.

“No worries,” Zayn said, holding Liam’s hand closer to himself in a reassuring manner.

“Where are my clothes?” Liam asked, just now realizing he wasn’t wearing his clothes.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, you’re in a hospital,” Zayn said, trying to calm Liam down.

“Why are we in a hospital?” Liam asked, looking panicked, trying to raise his head to look around.

“‘Cause you broke your arm,” Zayn answered.

“I broke my arm?” Liam sounded panicked.

“Mhm,” Zayn mumbled.

“I can’t see anything, I’m dizzy,” Liam said, looking around frantically.

“I know, no worries,” Zayn said, calmly. “It’s the medication we talked about. Squeeze my hand, okay?”

Liam looked a bit pacified after that, squeezing his hand. “Zayn?”

“Squeeze my hand. I’m right here,” Zayn said again, squeezing Liam’s hand softly.

“Zayn, I love you,” Liam said, smiling again, making the nurse giggle once more.

“I’m not going anywhere, okay?” Zayn said, smiling and wiping his forehead with the back of wrist, looking a bit flustered.

“Zayn, will you marry me?” Liam asked, with a dreamy expression.

“In another life, maybe?” the voice behind the camera said, and Zayn looked at the source of the sound, ducking his head shyly.

“We could marry in a chapel, in Las Vegas,” Liam suggested, still smiling.

“Oh, that― Wow.” Zayn nodded, looking at the camera.

“His dad is in Las Vegas,” another voice, with an Irish accent said, behind the camera.

“I’ll pick out the prettiest wedding suit ever and I’ll be the prettiest groom you’ve ever seen in your entire life,” Liam said, with the confidence of children ― or people in a high. “And you can marry meeee,” he added, pointing at himself with his thumb, still holding Zayn’s hand. “We’ll be the cutest couple ever. I love you, Zayn.”

Zayn just nodded, condescending.

“Is he, like, in a dream?” the Irish man, one of the people behind the camera, asked.

“Kinda, yeah,” Zayn said, shrugging a bit.

“I love you sooooo much,” Liam said again.

“Thank you,” Zayn answered, looking around to the other nurses moving about in the room.

“Can I take a photo?” a woman’s voice asked.

“Absolutely,” Zayn said, nodding politely.

“Yeah! You can!” Liam said, excited. “It will be the photo of our wedding. Me and Zayn are gonna get maaaaaaaarried,” he singsung in a loud voice again. The same woman who asked for the picture shushed Liam from behind the camera. Zayn’s face was with a permanent blush, giggling at Liam’s anesthetized antics. “We’re gonna get married,” Liam said, his voice low this time.

“Oh, yeah?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah, we are,” he whispered, in a childish conspiratorial way.

“Okay. In Las Vegas?”

“Yeah.”

“In a chapel.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I see,” Zayn said, his thumb rubbing gently across Liam’s hand.

“It’s gonna be pretty.”

“I bet,” Zayn said, nodding.

“I’m gonna love it.” Liam mumbled and Zayn giggled when he heard it. “You’re gonna love it too.”

“Oh, I see.”

“My suit is gonna be bluuuue,” Liam singsung.

“Just like your cast is gonna be, right?” Zayn said, pointing to Liam’s broken arm, waiting for surgery.

“Yep.”

“Alright.” Zayn nodded. “Blue with a bow tie.”

“Yep. And you’ll gonna wear blue too.”

“Blue, too. Okay.”

“Our wedding will be aaaaaall blue.”

“All blue, okay.”

“And we’re gonna be married.”

“All blue wedding?” Zayn asked, like he was talking with a child who wanted to be taken seriously.

“Yep,” Liam answered, with a serious drunken face.

“Okay. Blue suits, blue cast,” Zayn said, like he was making a list.

“I wanna a blue wedding ring,” Liam mumbled.

“What’s that?” Zayn asked, not catching what Liam just said.

“I wanna a blue wedding ring,” Liam repeated.

Zayn looked at the camera, giggling again. “Wedding ring. Blue one,” he added to the list.

“Blue! I wanna a blue wedding ring,” Liam said again, pointedly, or as pointedly as an anesthetized person could be.

“Okay, alright.” Zayn nodded.

“Sapphire,” Liam clarified.

“Okay, sapphire.” Zayn said, nodding seriously.

“I want that one, on my right finger, on my blue finger,” Liam instructed. “We’ll get married, ‘cause I love you.”

“I got it.” Zayn nodded again.

“And you love me.”

“Duly noted,” Zayn said, smiling.

And then, all was black.

\--

The next day, Liam woke up to his mum fussing over him.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Karen asked as soon as he opened his eyes and kept them that way for more than ten seconds.

“I’m fine, mum,” Liam said, his voice rough.

“You say it now that you’re still stuffed with anaesthetics,” Louis said, coming closer.

“Well, thanks for the encouragement,” Liam snorted.

“You’re good enough to sass, so you’re good enough to see the video I did while you were high!” Louis said, pulling his phone from his pocket.

“What video?” Liam was curious and slightly scared.

“Not now, Louis, please,” Karen said, holding Louis’ hand down.

“I’ll wait, but just because you asked, Karen,” Louis said, in a suffering tone, pocketing his phone again.

“Thank you, love,” she said.

“Hey, I wanna see it,” Liam complained.

“No, baby, you don’t. Trust me,” Karen said, giggling.

Liam looked at Louis behind his mum. Louis made a gesture towards the door, mouthing “Make her get out.”

Liam sighed and nodded discreetly.

“Where’s Niall? Is he okay?” Liam asked.

“Yep, he is perfectly fine,” Louis answered. “Now, I should ask you how you tackle someone else and get yourself hurt instead of the other person. That’s true art in the form of bad luck.”

“Fuck off, Tommo,” Liam said, rolling his eye.

“Language,” Karen said, fussing with her phone.

“Sorry, mum,” Liam said, but he wasn’t really sorry.

\--

Usually, it was very annoying when Louis was right. This time wasn’t an exception, because, thirty minutes later, Liam wasn’t fine anymore. His arm was hurting so much, he was gritting his teeth to hold any sound that could upset his mum.

It was useless, though, because she noticed right away that he was in pain.

“I’m gonna call the nurse,” she said and left the room.

“There’s no nurse button here?” Liam asked, looking behind his bed and finding the button to call a nurse.

“It’s broken,” Louis said and sat on the bed by Liam’s side. “So, do you wanna see it now?” he asked with a mischievous smile, holding the phone close to Liam’s face.

Two minutes later, Karen entered the room.

“Louis, I asked you to not show him now,” she said, not really angry. In fact, she was holding a giggle.

“You asked me to not show him then. Now is another time, love,” Louis said, unrepentant.

Meanwhile, in addition to the increasing pain in his arm, Liam was feeling his face burn from embarrassment.

“Mum,” he moaned. “Why did you let him record it?” he asked, seeing himself babble to the cute nurse.

“Oh, love, you were so cute,” she said, giggling. “And Zayn was so gentle. I’m sure it happens all the time.”

“With him, I’m sure it happens, alright.” Louis nodded and picked his phone from Liam’s hand, pocketing it.

“When my arm is good I’m gonna break yours, Louis,” Liam threatened.

Louis put a hand over his heart. “But you were so cute, Payno,” he said, teasing.

“Shut up!” Liam hissed to Louis and then hissed from pain. “Shit.”

Liam could see why he got that way, though. The man ― Zayn? ― was truly beautiful. He had inky black hair, slicked back because of his work, and his beautiful almond eyes crinkled adorably when he laughed ― at Liam. His skin was the colour of a latte coffee, and looked soft to the touch. His mouth was a light pink, with perfect shaped lips that Liam wanted to kiss. Well, he _still_ wanted to kiss.

Too bad Liam would never. First, because this Zayn was way out of his league. Second, because even if he had a chance, Liam was too embarrassed to try. He only hoped to not see Zayn until leaving the hospital.

He had just ended this thought, when Zayn entered the room bringing some medicines with him. _Why the floor have to keep being solid? It should turn into quicksand and swallow me right now,_ Liam thought.

“Good morning, Liam,” Zayn said, looking up and _fuck._ He was even prettier in real life. His eyelashes were long and thick, and his skin had a warmer hue. It was a shame that Liam was in fucking pain right now to enjoy the view.

“Morning,” Liam answered, with a stiff smile and a blushing face.

“Is your arm hurting?” Zayn asked, coming closer to his bed and picking a syringe up.

“Yes,” Liam answered, making a face.

“No worries. I’ll give you some medicine for the pain. You might feel sleepy,” Zayn said. He picked an ampoule and stuck the needle in it, and then delivered the medication into Liam’s IV drip. “There.” He smiled at Liam. “Do you need anything else?” he asked.

“Not really, no,” Liam said. “Just― I wanna say I’m sorry for my babbling yesterday. You know, when I was doped by anaesthesia,” he added, shyly.

“No worries, Liam. It happens a lot,” Zayn said, smiling. “It’s just the medicine making you say things. We know how it works.”

“Okay. Sorry anyway,” Liam insisted.

“It was no bother,” Zayn said.

“Right. I’m glad,” Liam smiled a bit.

“Good.” Zayn nodded. “I’m gonna be back to check you up soon. If you need anything, call me,” he said, but looked at Karen.

“Thanks, Zayn.” Karen smiled at him and he left the room.

“Aw, but our Liam is so polite apologizing for being flirty while anesthetized,” Louis said, pinching Liam’s cheek. Liam batted his hand away and groaned.

“Let him be, Louis,” Karen asked and Louis left him alone. Probably because it was Karen asking. He sure loved to make Liam feel uncomfortable. _Why they were friends again?_

Five minutes later, Liam was sleeping peacefully. When he woke up, only Niall was there.

“Hey there, champ. You alright?” the Irish boy asked.

“Besides the embarrassment, which will hurt until the day I die, yep, I’m alright,” Liam said.

“I’m glad, mate.”

Niall kept him company until Karen was back from the cafeteria. The chat was good to keep him distracted from thinking about his embarrassment. Which was really good, because Zayn was his assigned nurse. In other words, he went to Liam’s room from time to time to check up on him.

Liam was glad Zayn was such a nice person and didn’t rubbed it in. He was a true professional and, for that, he was relieved. Louis, in the other hand, wasn’t a good friend, and teased Liam mercilessly.

“I was hoping you talked about your future babies,” Louis said once, almost doubled over from laughter. “Who would carry the child, their name and sex. Probably would be a blue child.”

“Fuck off,” Liam mumbled. He had said it so much that Karen didn’t bother to reprimand him anymore.

\--

The next day Zayn was off of work, which was a blessing and a curse at the same time. A blessing, because he wouldn’t feel the his face and neck warm in a deep blush every time Zayn entered his room, and he wouldn’t need to think thrice before saying anything. A curse, because Zayn was so, so pretty. Liam was missing his pretty face and his soft voice and his kind words and his adorable way to move and just ― he was missing his everything.

But, Liam was relieved, though. Seeing Zayn at every couple of hours wasn’t being good to his self-esteem. Liam had a mirror at home, and he knew he wasn’t ugly, alright. But Zayn was _pretty_  And Liam had made an ass of himself when he was anesthetized. Zayn had said it was okay, but that hadn’t stopped the embarrassment Liam felt every time he looked at Zayn’s face. And Liam didn’t even know if he was into guys, really.

Liam was glad that Zayn was an ethical person, though. He hadn’t said a thing about the occurrence. In fact, it was Liam that had brought the subject up. Zayn hadn’t talk about it, nor even hinted any amusement about the situation.

In the other hand, Louis was very amused by Liam's situation. He posted the video on the internet and every hour he showed Liam how many views it was getting. It was embarrassing to notice that the video went viral. All his mates from the Fire Station had watched it. Some of them sent Liam messages teasing him about the video, asking him when he would get his blue marriage with Zayn.

His mum said he would find it funny in the future. He guessed she was right, but he couldn't find it funny as of right now. He wanted to bury his head under the ground and never come back. Fortunately, he would be freed from the hospital the next day, and he hoped he wouldn't have to see Zayn again before leaving for home.

That day, another nurse had come to his room to check him up. It was a man called Austin, with a frown and an unfriendly face. Liam couldn't tell exactly what was wrong with him, but he wasn't friendly at all. And Liam was used to Zayn's friendly ways.

Austin needed to put the drip in another vein, because Liam moved too much and dislodged it. He was a bit rough and, when the nurse left the room, Liam was with a bruise on his elbow, where the nurse tried to move the drip to first.

When Karen saw that, she went to the nurses’ station to ask to not send Austin anymore.

To his next check-up, a woman called Janet came into his room. She was very kind and giggled from time to time. Liam got a bit suspicious, because she was looking at him like she had saw him before.

“Hm did you see me before?” he asked. “I mean, when I got in the hospital?”

“Yes, I did. I was here when you came in with your broken arm,” she answered, stifling another giggle.

“She was working with the other nurses, getting the surgical room ready while we waited for you surgery, love,” Karen said.

“Oh. So you saw me babbling while I was high in anaesthetics.” He rolled his eyes at himself.

“Yes, I saw. It was so cute and funny,” she said, giggling.

“Oh, man. I’m so embarrassed.” Liam tried to cover his face with his free arm, and groaned, aborting the movement, because it was the broken one.

“Careful, baby,” Karen said, coming close to his bed to check if he was okay.

“Oh, don’t be like this. It was really cute,” Janet said again.

“God… My mate posted the video on the internet,” he said, a long-suffering tone tinting his words. Karen giggled by his side and he sent a betrayed look towards her.

“Oh, really? I have to watch it again,” Janet said, excited.

“Oh, god…” Liam mumbled, resigned. “At least you don’t look mad at me,” he said.

“I’m sorry?” Janet asked, looked at him and then back at the medicine she was working. “How come?”

“The other nurse, Austin I think? He didn’t have a too friendly face,” Liam answered.

“Also, he couldn’t find his elbow vein and keep trying anyway, leaving this awful bruise on his arm,” Karen pointed.

“Oh, I’m sorry for his behaviour. That’s why you asked for him to not come anymore?” she asked and Karen nodded. “I’ll report him to our supervisor.”

“I already did,” Karen said and the women exchanged a conspiratorial grin.

Soon enough, Janet left the room and he was alone with his mum.

“I’m still mad at you for letting Louis film everything,” he said.

“Oh, c’mon, baby. It was really cute,” she said, caressing his hair.

Liam huffed and put his headphones, going back to listening music on his phone.

\--

The next day, Karen went home to take a shower and get everything ready for Liam. He would stay there until he recovered from his injury. Niall and Louis had work, so Liam was alone in the room. He was lazily switching the channels of the TV, when Zayn entered.

“Good morning, Liam. How are you?” he asked, with a sunny smile.

It was impossible to not smile back, and Liam felt his cheeks pushing his eyes almost closed.

“Morning, Zayn. I’m as good as I can get. How about you?” he asked.

“I’m good. Thanks.” Zayn fussed with the blood pressure monitor and picked Liam’s arm up to put it on his wrist, starting the check-up procedures. “You alone today?”

“Just for a bit. My mum went home to pick up some clothes for me and get everything ready for the baby,” Liam said. “And if it’s not clear, the baby is me,” he added and Zayn chuckled.

“You’ll get as good as new soon, don’t worry,” Zayn said, putting a thermometer under his armpit, a soft smile on his face.

“I hope so,” Liam said, not staring at Zayn’s eyelashes because it was impolite. He focused his eyes in a dark patch just above the neck of Zayn’s blue scrubs. It looked like he had a tattoo there on his chest and Liam was dying from curiosity to ask about it, but he didn’t.

Once Zayn noted everything on Liam’s check-up chart, he looked at him with a shy smile.

“This was you last check-up, Liam. So, well,” he was stalling and Liam’s face got pink immediately, because he knew Zayn would talk about the anaesthetics incident. “Look, what I’m gonna do is a bit unethical, and you can tell me off if I’m crossing any lines here, like. I know I’m already crossing, but.” He stopped talking, looking away and clearing his throat. “Well, I want to know if you’d give me your number?” he looked back at Liam, expectantly.

 _Fuck,_ Liam thought, surprised. “I’m― I mean, sure, yeah,” he nodded, flustered. _Did I understand this right? He’s asking for my phone number because he’s interested in me? Right?_ He asked himself, while Zayn took off his gloves and picked up his phone from his pocket. For the first time, Liam could see clearly the tattoos he had on his hands. There was something that looked like a mandala, a bird, a pair of smoking lips, the word ‘love’; even his fingers were tattooed with strange symbols. _Nice._

“Yeah, I have a lot of those,” Zayn said, about his tattoos, noticing Liam eyes on his hands.

“They’re sick,” Liam said, smiling.

“Thanks. I like yours too,” Zayn said, smiling, handing his phone to Liam.

Liam put his number on it and Zayn smiled again, tapping a bit on it and then pocketing it. Liam’s phone vibrated on his lap and Zayn pointed at it. “I just sent you a message, so you can have my number too.”

“Oh, great,” Liam smiled, picking up his phone. “Thanks.”

He taped to open the message and giggled when he read it, “zayn here xx.”

“I have to go now,” Zayn said. “The doctor will come here soon to see how you are and discharge you.” He paused and licked his lips quickly in a nervous gesture. “I’d love to know you better, if you’re up to it. That is, when you’re better, of course,” he sounded more confident now.

“Absolutely, yeah.” Liam nodded eagerly. “I’ll let you know when I’m feeling better, yeah?”

“Good. You can message me in the meantime too.” Zayn winked at him and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by this video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nK3wezWkzxc  
> I'll update soon(ish). xx  
> Come chat with me on Tumblr: doveziam.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the second chapter! Thanks to my fabulous Sabirah for editing! <3  
> I added some tags, that way you know what to expect from this ~~chaptered PWP~~ fic. I'm trying to smooth the transition from cute to kinky. You guys tell me what you think. xD

Liam hadn’t sent any messages to Zayn. He had opened the message app and typed an inordinate amount of messages, but had deleted them before sending. He was too self-conscious and wary of showing himself as too eager. _I already asked him to marry me in an anaesthetized daze; I can’t do it in my right mind._

“Hey liam! How’s it going at home? You alright?” was Zayn’s message to Liam on the fourth day after he went home.

Liam smiled, giddy that Zayn sent him a message first ― and feeling like an idiot for not sending one sooner.

He answered as soon as the message came, “Heeey, im okay! Just a bit bored. N u?”. _There goes my ‘not too eager’ policy._ He made a face at himself, but now it was too late to take the message back.

“Im good. Just woke up,” Zayn answered.

Liam looked at the clock on his phone screen; it was 1:30pm. “Nice. Did u have breakfast yet?”

“Not yet, im still in bed to be honest,” Zayn answered.

It was probably the same bed that Zayn posted selfies on his social media. Yeah, Liam fulfilled his stalker duty and found all of Zayn’s social medias. He didn’t follow any of them, of course, but he lurked a lot.

“That sounds comfy :),” Liam sent.

If they were friends already, this would be the time Liam would send Zayn a picture showing what he was doing. He thought a bit about it, and decided that he would send a picture anyway. Not a selfie, just a picture of what he was doing. He snapped a picture of his laptop with a queue of series episodes. He put the caption “Not even Jon Snow is curing my boredom. #heknowsnothing”

“Aha,” Zayn answered. “Sorry bout the boredom, tho. Theres no one in there to distract you?”

“Nope. Everyone is at work :(”

“Im sad for them :P,” was Zayn’s answer.

“Im sad for me cuz i dont have anything better to do. I cant drive, i cant walk too much, cuz my arm still hurts. And now im whining. What a mess i am,” he sent and made a face. _Why am I complaining to him? I'll drive him away even before we're friends._

“I can go there to keep you company” Zayn suggested. Liam almost choked on his spit.

 _No way! Never in a million years will I let him see me like this!_ Since Liam left the hospital, it took thrice the time for him to change his clothes. It was shocking how much an immobilized arm affected his movements. He got easily frustrated by that, and stopped putting on boxers or shirts at home. And he wasn’t wearing t-shirts because he couldn’t raise his arm comfortably, and didn’t want the bother. So, Liam was wearing worn joggers, so old and loved that it had a smattering of holes on both legs.

“No zayn. Its ur day off. I wont accept to be ur patient today. Thank you tho its v thoughtful of u :),” he tried to go for politeness. “What are ur plans for today?”

“Just chill at home. Id take care of u but u turned me down :(” Zayn sent, and Liam giggled with the slight flirt.

“Nooooo i didnt turn you down. Im just no fun rn and ull get bored”

“I doubt ull let me get bored ;)”

“I would try :P”

“Youd try to get me bored???”

“Nooooo the other way around :(”

“I was jk ;)” Zayn answered, and Liam smiled. “Gotta get out of bed and eat something. Catch up later. xx”

“K. C u. xx”

It was a very quick chat for Liam to get this giddy, but he was too happy that Zayn was messaging him first to care.

\--

The next day, Liam woke up to a picture of a sleepy Zayn, pouting, still in bed. His hair didn't have product, so it was falling in silky waves to the side of his face, making the undercut he had look extra soft. “Working day :(,” was the caption.

 _Fucking hell, but he’s pretty_ , Liam thought, perking up with a picture of Zayn early in the morning. “Good morning, sleepyhead. Im sorry for both of us. I wish i could go to work :P,” Liam answered.

“I have to agree that going to work is better than having a broken arm xD,” Zayn answered.

Liam debated with himself the pros and cons of sending a picture to Zayn, as in, a selfie of him in bed, with frazzled hair and a five days’ beard. _Be daring, Liam! Remember he met the anesthetized you and liked it_ , he thought. He snapped a picture of himself shirtless, but showing only a peek of the top of his chest. He took the care to angle his face in a way Louis told him made it look sharper. He pressed his lips together a bit as well, making them more pronounced. _A man has to use his strengths to his advantages_. And Liam knew his mouth was a strength of his.

He added the caption “Bed all day” and sent.

“Wow thanks Liam. That picture woke me up completely ;D” Zayn sent quickly, and Liam smiled, satisfied.

\--

It went this way for two weeks, them messaging back and forth. Liam got bolder with the pictures, but not in a sexy way, just in a more natural way. He didn’t think too much before snapping a picture and sending it to Zayn. It would be counterproductive to try to be someone he wasn’t.

So, soon after they started messaging, Liam told Zayn about what he liked without any shame. First, he sent a picture of him watching the Batman Trilogy, by Tim Burton. It started a discussion about which one was better, Burton’s or Nolan’s. It ended with Liam discovering Zayn was as much a nerd as him.

“We should marathon both trilogies on my next day off,” Zayn sent him.

Liam wasn’t healed yet, far from it, but he was able to go out if he didn’t exert himself too much. Plus, he sure as hell wanted to meet Zayn. He was just a bit wary, because he wasn’t in his best form. Then again, Zayn was a nurse. He knew what Liam was going through better than Liam himself.

“Sure! When?” Liam sent, and waited for the reply with bated breath.

“The day after tomorrow. Whats better for you, me going there or you coming to my place?”

“If you come here my mum will be impossible. Lets go to yours,” Liam answered, without a thought.

“Good. Send me your address so I can pick u up”

Liam was having none of that. “I cant make u come here to pick me up. Gimme your address and ill go there,” he answered.

“I invited u liam. I wanna pick u up,” Zayn insisted.

“I wont give u this much trouble zayn.”

“it wont be any trouble i want to pick u up. c’mon.”

“Nope. :|”

“Headstrong ¬¬”

Liam sent a selfie of himself pouting in a silly kissy face with the caption “Waiting for your address <3”.

\--

Soon the day of their Batman marathon arrived, and Liam was anxious. To not be late, he started to get ready one hour and a half before the time he should be at Zayn’s place. He wasn’t thinking about it as a date, because― well, _because_. Zayn didn’t called it a date, so he wouldn’t as well. He was excited, though. It would be the first time he would be alone with Zayn.

Liam put on a red and black plaid shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. The hard part was lacing his boots, so _fuck it_ , he just left them unlaced. He looked at himself in the mirror, thanking the buzzcut, so he wouldn’t need to do anything with his hair.

When he got to Zayn’s place, he sent the message “Im here.”

He took a deep breath and pushed the doorbell button of the block of flats Zayn lived. He unlocked the door and Liam climbed the steps to the second floor, where his flat was located. Liam knocked on the door and waited for Zayn to open it.

When Zayn opened the door, Liam almost gasped. He was wearing dark jeans with ripped knees and a black vest. His hair was soft, falling to the side of his face, and he was barefoot. That detail, such a small detail, struck Liam like an incredible sexy thing, and made his stomach lurch. _Even his feet are beautiful._ It was really unfair.

“You’re punctual,” Zayn said, with a smile.

“And you’re pretty,” Liam said, flirty, and Zayn giggled.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Zayn said, opening the door wider, inviting him in.

Zayn’s flat wasn’t too neat, but it was clean. It wasn’t big as well, but was a good size for a single man that had the kind of work routine Zayn had. There was a flat screen on the wall and a TV bench under it with a pile of DVDs at the top. The TV was paused at the start of Tim Burton’s Batman. The couch had two extendable seats; one of them was extended.

“You take off your boots and sit there.” Zayn pointed to the extended place on the couch.

“Aren’t we bossy?” Liam said, grinning.

“Not bossy, babe. I’m a nurse and you have a cast. I want to get you comfortable,” Zayn said, smiling.

“I’m not here for you to take care of me, Zayn,” Liam complained, good-naturedly.

“Aren’t you?” Zayn asked, teasing and raising an eyebrow.

“I can take care of myself,” Liam said, looking Zayn in the eyes. “I can take care of you, as well,” his voice and face was serious, but he was teasing, obviously.

What Liam didn’t expect was a blush spreading over Zayn’s face, and him dropping his eyes, flustered. It was very quick, in two seconds he had his eyes up again and was smiling, but Liam didn’t miss his reaction. _Did I do something wrong?_ He asked himself, but Zayn was smiling, his pretty face lighting up at him, so he dropped it.

“I’m sure you can,” Zayn winked. “But I would be happier if you were comfy.”

“Well, thank you,” Liam said, smiling and sitting on the couch to take off his boots.

“I’ll get the popcorn,” Zayn said and went to the kitchen.

Liam got himself comfortable, while Zayn was fussing in the kitchen. He came back with a popcorn bucket and sat close to Liam’s side. He folded one of his legs, tucking his foot under him and leaned on Liam, who raised his good arm to wrap around Zayn’s shoulders. _Definitely a date_ , Liam concluded, hiding his smile. Zayn picked up the remote control that was on the couch and pressed play, starting the movie.

Liam suspected that Zayn was a caring person already, but had the confirmation that afternoon. He didn’t have to remove his hand from Zayn’s shoulder to pick up popcorn once, because as soon as the movie started, Zayn fed him popcorn.

They commented on the film while watching it, cracking jokes from time to time and having fun all around. When the first movie ended, Zayn got up to put the second DVD in and make more popcorn. Liam got up as well and went with Zayn to the kitchen.

Liam watched Zayn puttering around and putting the popcorn in the microwave. He took the opportunity to look at Zayn’s tattoos more closely. He had seen some of them on Zayn’s social media, but he hadn’t seen the bird one on his back. It was on the top of his spine, close to his nape. It was a beautiful tattoo, and Liam wanted to bite on it.

Zayn turned around and caught Liam staring. Liam just smirked. It wasn’t like Zayn didn’t know Liam thought he was pretty and liked to stare at him. But then, maybe he got uncomfortable.

“Does my staring makes you uncomfortable?” Liam asked. He didn’t want to sound blunt, but he preferred to be sure.

“No,” Zayn answered, above the sound of the popcorn popping inside the microwave. “In fact, I like you staring at me.” He dropped his eyes, blushing in a similar way as he did earlier. It wasn’t exactly shy, but Liam couldn’t pinpoint yet what it was.

When Zayn turned his eyes back up, Liam said, “If I do or say anything that leaves you uncomfortable, tell me immediately, okay?” He was serious in this request.

“Okay, Liam,” Zayn said, biting his lower lip slightly. Liam loved the way Zayn pronounced his name.

“Good.” Liam nodded and Zayn turned to pick the popcorn up.

They went back to the couch and Zayn extended the other seat, cuddling with Liam. Zayn was too cute and endearing. It was good he was taking the first step on everything, so Liam wasn’t worried about overstepping or misjudging his actions. And he was loving it.

They were in the middle of the second movie, Batman Returns, when Liam got distracted looking at Zayn’s face. His eyelashes were impressive, long, full and curvy. Liam was coming to the conclusion that Zayn was indeed pretty from top to bottom.

Zayn looked up and caught him staring ― again. “Do I have something on my face?” he asked, but Liam could notice he was joking.

“You do,” Liam answered. “Beauty.”

Zayn made a face, but giggled, pushing at Liam’s chest. “Corny,” he said.

“Sorry, I can’t be perfect,” Liam said, pretending hurt.

Zayn blinked, opening his eyes wide, and said, “You can’t? I couldn’t tell,” he said, softly, caressing Liam’s chest and, _fuck_.

Liam leaned down and kissed him. He didn’t even think, he just did. As soon as his lips touched Zayn’s, he felt him sigh. Liam caressed the tips of his fingers down Zayn’s cheek, tightening his other arm around him and pulling him closer.

Zayn breathed the softest of moans on Liam’s lips, melting in his arms. Liam sucked on his lower lip softly, and then licked between them. Zayn parted his lips immediately, and Liam licked inside his mouth. Zayn held Liam’s head in place by his neck and sucked on his tongue in a wanton way, the kiss getting dirty within seconds.

Liam’s good hand went to Zayn’s nape in a firm caress, feeling the hairs on his neck standing on end. He entwined his fingers in Zayn’s hair, cupping his head and pulling his hair a bit to make his head bend backwards so Liam could make the kiss even deeper. Zayn fisted Liam’s shirt, breathing a trembling moan, so loud it made Liam shiver. His cock, that was half way to completely hard, twitched in his pants.

Zayn broke the kiss breathing heavily, his head still bent backwards where Liam pulled it. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly parted like he was trying to recover from the kiss. Liam relented the hold on Zayn’s hair and pulled his head close gently, making their foreheads lean on each other. Liam was impressed by how responsive Zayn was.

Their heavy breaths were mingling between them, Zayn still clutching the fabric of Liam’s shirt. Liam smirked and cupped Zayn’s jaw, his hand looked even bigger wrapped around it. He lifted Zayn’s face and bit his lower lip softly. He held the plush, pink flesh between his teeth and pulled slowly. He was being playful, so, when Zayn reacted with an intense shudder, he let his lip go.

Liam looked at Zayn’s face, searching. He rubbed Zayn’s lower lip with his thumb, observing his long eyelashes flutter softly. Zayn kissed his thumb, still with his eyes closed, his breath going back to normal slowly. Liam put his finger between Zayn’s lips, making easier for him to kiss again. So, Zayn did just that, kissed Liam’s thumb again. He pressed his thumb a bit and Zayn parted his lips softly. Liam rubbed the inside of his lower lip and Zayn licked the tip of his thumb.

“Open your pretty eyes, babe,” Liam said, his voice rougher than what he expected. Zayn blinked his eyes open, fixing them on Liam. “Yes, like that,” Liam said, rubbing his thumb on Zayn’s parted lips.

Liam pressed his thumb a little bit and Zayn parted his lips more, sucking Liam’s finger into his mouth. Zayn’s eyelashes fluttered and he closed his eyes again, moaning softly around Liam’s thumb.

“Open your eyes,” Liam said again, and Zayn opened them immediately. “I like to see you looking at me,” he added, pressing his thumb deeper, moving it back and forth with Zayn sucking on it. The sensation of Zayn’s mouth wrapped around Liam’s thumb, added to the gorgeous sight he made, was making Liam’s cock hurt inside his pants.

Liam took his thumb out of Zayn’s mouth. The man frowned a bit, but before he could complain, Liam pushed his index and middle fingers between his lips. He was entranced by the way Zayn let him do anything he wanted with his mouth. Liam pushed and parted his fingers inside Zayn’s mouth, fucked them in and out, pinched his tongue between them and pulled. All the while Zayn simply let him do what he wanted, with eyes half open and heavy breaths.

“Fuck,” Liam breathed and took his fingers from Zayn’s mouth, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Zayn was trembling in his arms, and Liam didn’t know what he did to grant that kind of reaction, but he ravaged Zayn’s mouth nonetheless. The fact that Zayn hadn’t let go of his hold on Liam’s shirt was a good hint that he should keep going, but he paused all the same.

“You good, babe?” Liam asked, cupping Zayn’s head in his good hand, his other arm resting on the other man’s shoulder.

Zayn blinked his eyes open and licked his lips, looking lost. He blinked again and took a deep breath. “So good,” he breathed out, looking at Liam’s lips.

“You sure?” Liam needed him to be sure. He would feel awful if he took advantage of Zayn’s caring nature without noticing.

Zayn licked his lips again and looked Liam in the eyes. “Yes,” he said firmly this time.

“Good,” Liam smirked. “Come here,” he said, pulling him into another kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Zayn turned his body and raised his leg from the couch, plopping himself onto Liam’s lap. Liam gasped in the kiss, the feeling of their crotches pressed together making him pull Zayn closer to him with his good arm. Zayn’s hands were on Liam’s head, fingers running through his buzzcut, kissing him hungrily.

Liam held Zayn by his hair again, pulling back the way he noticed Zayn liked. He kept Zayn’s head in place and slid his mouth to his chin and neck, leaving biting kisses that elicited soft purrs from Zayn’s throat.

Zayn started to pull at the buttons of Liam’s shirt, unbuttoning them haphazardly. Before he got all of them unbuttoned, Liam put a hand over his.

“Are we in a rush, babe?” Liam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Sorry, I―,” Zayn started to say, flustered, but stopped when Liam put an index finger over his lips.

“No need to be sorry, babe,” Liam said, kindly. “You’re trembling.” He rubbed Zayn’s arm with his good hand, frowning slightly. “Are you cold?” he asked, already suspecting what the answer would be.

“No.” Zayn shook his head, still trembling. “You’re teasing me,” he accused.

Liam smirked and tutted at him. “I’m just taking care of you, babe,” he said and Zayn whined, bowing his head, hiding his face on Liam’s shoulder.

“Fuck, Liam. Do you know what you’re doing to me?” he asked in whispers.

Liam hummed, like he was mulling his answer over while he rubbed Zayn’s back comfortingly.

“I think I have an idea, yeah,” he answered, sliding his hand to Zayn’s bum and squeezing it. Honestly, Zayn’s hard on wasn’t easy to ignore.

Zayn moaned and fisted Liam shirt again. “So, you’re teasing me,” he mumbled on Liam’s shoulder.

Liam chuckled, leaning back a bit to pull Zayn’s face from hiding. He held Zayn’s chin, caressing it with his thumb. “I’m not teasing you, babe,” he said, smiling softly. “I just want to slow down a bit. If we keep it at this pace, it will end soon.” He rubbed Zayn’s lower lip with his thumb. “Or, we could do it your way if you need to finish soon?” he teased.

Liam smirked, waiting for Zayn’s come back to be some kind of bantering ‘fuck off’ for him being conceited. But, he was surprised by Zayn’s gasp of, “Yes, please, Liam.”

Liam blinked, experiencing a bit of a headrush caused by Zayn’s reaction. He swallowed and cupped Zayn’s jaw, a need to make everything in his power to satisfy Zayn bubbling in his chest. “Tell me what you need, babe,” he said, kissing Zayn’s lips softly. “What do you want?”

Zayn parted his lips like he was going to say something and then stopped himself. Liam frowned a bit, and caressed behind Zayn’s ear softly.

“You can tell me what you need, babe,” Liam coaxed.

Zayn licked his lips and averted his eyes for a moment, before looking back at Liam’s eyes. “I want to suck you off,” he said in a low voice.

Liam’s cock throbbed in his trousers with Zayn’s answer, but he needed to be sure. “That’s what _you_ need?” He asked, emphasizing the ‘you’.

Zayn bit his lower lip and said a firm “Yes,” that convinced Liam.

He pulled Zayn into a deep, dirty kiss, squeezing his bum and pulling him closer. Liam broke the kiss and said, close to Zayn’s lips, “Make it last.”

Zayn shuddered, biting his lower lip and moaning softly. He leaned back on Liam’s lap, sitting on his thighs, and resumed his work unbuttoning the shirt Liam was wearing. He sent an appreciative look at Liam’s chest, but didn’t linger, though. He just pushed the shirt to the sides of Liam’s chest to bare it, and slid backwards to unbutton Liam’s pants.

He slid the zipper down and Liam raised his hips a bit, helping Zayn pull his pants off. Zayn went straight to Liam’s boxers to pull them down too, but Liam stopped him.

“Come here,” Liam said, pulling one side of Zayn’s vest up. Zayn picked the other side up and then took his vest off. Liam’s eyes roamed Zayn’s chest and the myriad of tattoos. “I like these,” he said, touching Zayn’s chest, ribs and hips, but letting him go to do what he _needed_.

Zayn smiled at the compliment and slid back to his place, his anxious hands pulling Liam’s boxers off along with his pants. Zayn didn’t waste any time and bent down to lick the underside of Liam’s cock slowly. Liam released a pleasured sigh, noticing how Zayn was caressing him softly to make it last. _Fuck._

Zayn wrapped his hand around Liam’s cock and licked it repeatedly, just the underside, fluttering his eyelashes and looking up at him. Zayn was knelt between Liam’s legs, his back bent down and his forearm supporting his body while he licked Liam’s dick. The tip of Liam’s cock was wet with precome, but Zayn’s licks weren’t going there. He stopped his tongue just under the head, leaving open-mouthed kisses all over the underside of it.

Liam rubbed the tip of his cock, collecting the precome on his fingers, and pressed them into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn moaned and sucked on them hungrily, squeezing Liam’s cock in his hand. As soon as Liam’s fingers were pulled from Zayn’s mouth, he leaned forward and swallowed Liam’s cock down, the will to make it last disappearing.

 _Fuck_ , Liam thought, overwhelmed by the hunger in Zayn’s actions. He fisted Zayn’s hair and groaned, dropping his head back on the backrest. Zayn sucked on Liam’s cock eagerly, pushing it to the back of his throat and swallowing around it, his mouth making loud, dirty sucking noises. Liam held Zayn’s hair more firmly and pulled back, not roughly, but with enough force to make him stop.

“The way you’re doing it, you won't make it last, babe,” Liam said. He was trying to tease Zayn, but his voice was too raw for it. Zayn whined, his fist convulsing slightly on Liam’s cock. His lips were parted and there was a path of wetness around his mouth. His face was flushed, a sheen of sweat making him look― _irresistible_. “Do you need to go fast, babe?” Liam asked, but in reality, he wanted Zayn to go fast as well.

“Yes, please,” Zayn rasped, and Liam let him swallow his dick back down.

Zayn moaned, sounding so turned on around Liam’s cock, sucking on it like it got him off. And, by the looks of it, it actually did.

Zayn put his forearms on the couch between Liam’s thighs, letting him guide the movements with his hand fisted on Zayn's hair. Liam folded his knees, putting his feet on the couch to support his movements and rolled his hips up, carefully. Zayn went completely pliant between his legs. He wasn’t moving, accepting Liam fucking his mouth slowly, breathing out moans every time Liam’s cock dislodged from his throat, eyes closed in ecstasy.

It didn’t matter that he was fucking Zayn’s mouth slowly, it was getting harder and harder for Liam to hold his orgasm. “I’m close, babe,” he gasped, and another shudder rocked through Zayn’s body.

Liam slowed down, planning to take his cock from Zayn’s mouth. Zayn whined around Liam’s dick, leaning his head closer.

“It’s okay, babe,” Liam said, tightening his hold on Zayn’s hair. “I’m gonna give it to you.” Zayn breathed a relieved moan and relaxed under Liam’s hand.

Liam was so turned on, that he pushed his hips up twice more, before he was coming down Zayn’s throat with a groan. His hold on Zayn’s hair slacked with the force of his orgasm, his knees dropping to the sides. Zayn swallowed Liam’s come down hungrily, sucking on his cock until there wasn’t anything left.

“Fuck,” Liam whispered, breathless, letting Zayn’s hair go.

Zayn raised his head and knelt up. His breath was heavy and he was swallowing repeatedly, probably to ease the feel of his roughed up throat. He was blinking, still looking lost about what they just did. Liam looked at Zayn’s crotch, noticing the bulge in his pants.

“Get up here,” Liam said, tapping the couch by the side of his hip.

Zayn scrambled up, quicker than what Liam thought he was capable of in that state of mind, and stood up on the couch. His feet were by the sides of Liam’s thighs and his crotch was close to Liam’s face. Liam raised his good hand to unbutton and slid the zipper of Zayn’s pants down. He pulled the pants and boxers down to Zayn’s thighs, freeing his cock. It was flushed hard, precome smeared on the tip, twitching.

Liam looked up and Zayn was holding himself on the wall, his eyes blown wide. Liam held Zayn’s cock in his hand and closed his lips around it, licking and sucking softly on the tip. Zayn moaned and closed his eyes, bowing his head down. Liam put his index finger in his mouth along with Zayn’s cock, and Zayn’s eyes snapped open. Liam wet his finger and took it from his mouth. Zayn understood immediately what he would do and tried to spread his legs some more, being prevented by his pants around his thighs. Liam put his hand between Zayn’s legs and rubbed between his cheeks, searching for his hole. He pushed in as soon as he found it, swallowing Zayn’s cock down. Zayn came on the spot, trembling and moaning, too worked up to take much more. Liam pushed Zayn through his high, pressing a finger on his prostate, making his hole and his cock twitch with the intensity of it all.

When Liam freed Zayn’s cock and pulled his finger out, Zayn dropped down back on Liam’s lap, boneless. Liam held his head and kissed him deeply. Zayn kissed him back, sucking softly on his tongue, completely satisfied.

They stayed there, hugging and kissing until the high died down some, not caring that Zayn’s pants were twisted uncomfortably between them. They broke the kiss and Zayn tucked his head into Liam’s neck. Liam rubbed Zayn’s back comfortingly, peppering kisses on his shoulders. He looked up and saw the DVD menu playing on the screen.

“We just missed Batman Returns,” Liam said, chuckling.

“It’s okay, we can watch it again,” Zayn mumbled, too cuddly in Liam’s arms.

“Yeah,” Liam agreed, but it took a good hour for them to disentangle enough to do it.

\--

Liam decided to go back home before 9pm. He knew Zayn had a shift early in the morning the next day and he didn’t want to mess up his sleeping pattern. Zayn told him he could stay more, but Liam was having none of it. Zayn accepted that, but insisted on taking Liam home. Once there, they said their goodbyes inside the car and Liam went to his bedroom, avoiding his mom.

When he got to his bedroom, he laid down on his bed and breathed out. The day went really good. So good, in fact, that Liam was willing to not think the worse for the time being.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he picked it up. It was a message from Louis. He had ignored it since he went to Zayn’s home, and there were six unread messages:

“Heey, lad. Sup?”

“Me and niall are free from work today. U up to no good?”

“We can pick u up”

“Answer me fucker”

“I called your home and karen told me your out. The question is out where?”

“R u ignoring me payno?”

Liam rolled his eyes and typed his answer.

“I wasnt ignoring u. I was out”

“Out where?” Louis sent, quickly.

“Zayn called me to a marathon of batman movies”

“Zayn as in the nurse???”

“Yep”

“????” Louis sent, and when Liam didn’t answer back fast, he sent another message, “Well? What happened lad?”

“We watched some movies”

“And”

“And what?”

The three dots that meant Louis was typing an answer appeared and Liam smirked. They stayed that way for some time, so Liam wasn’t surprised when he got a long reply.

“First: you went to the home of the nurse you asked to marry you in an anesthetized high, second: you didnt tell me you had his number, third: if you kept this from me then  theres something suspicious going on”

“You’re mental”

“So did you fuck?”

“Rude”

“Yes or no?”

“Yes”

“Oooo, u hooked up with the cute nurse? damn man i didnt know u had it in u haha”

“Fuck off,” Liam sent, snorting a laugh. He was ready to type that it wasn’t a hook up, but he stopped himself.

 _Was it a date or a hook up?_ At the time everything was happening, Liam thought it was a date, but now he wasn’t so sure. Not after what Louis said. For Liam, it sure was a date, but he didn’t know if for Zayn it was the same. They hadn’t talk about that, too engrossed on the movies ― and on themselves. He guessed he would have to wait and see.

\--

Two weeks later, Liam still didn’t know if the movie marathon was a date, but Zayn kept messaging him all the same. They didn’t meet again because Zayn’s work had been hectic the past few days. Liam wasn’t too frustrated though, because it was time enough for him to remove the cast.

When the cast was removed, his arm was pale, itchy and smelling a bit. The doctor said his bone was healed, but he had to spend some weeks doing physiotherapy to recover all his movements. Even though we wanted to scratch it, Liam didn’t, because the skin was delicate after so much time covered.

“Im a free elf!” he sent the message to Zayn, along with a picture of the empty cast, as soon as he left the doctor. Zayn didn’t answer for some time, but it was common, because he was at work.

When Zayn got a pause, he answered with a “Yay :D we should meet to celebrate.”

Liam agreed and they decided to meet at a restaurant the next Saturday, when Zayn would be off from work.

In the meantime, Liam started the physiotherapy and went back to work, but only doing deskwork.

“Its good tho,” Zayn said in a message.

“You mean boring,” Liam answered.

“Aha :P its good for your arm”

“I know :((“

“I miss u btw”

Liam smiled when he saw the last message. “I miss you 2 babe. Only 2 days now.”

\--

Zayn asked to meet at a restaurant. Liam offered to pick him up, thinking of going to one of their places after the date ― he was sure it was a date now. They were meeting at a restaurant; it could only be a date. _Right?_ But Zayn said he preferred to drive to the restaurant, and Liam accepted, not without a bit of suspicion.

When they met, they exchanged a quick kiss on the cheek, but Liam assumed it was because they were in public. That assumption turned into suspicion when he took a closer look at Zayn. He seemed nervous, fidgeting and not meeting Liam’s eyes for more than one second. Zayn was pretty as always, dressed in all black with a topknot on his head, but Liam was too wary to focus on his beauty.

They started to chat, and Zayn seemed to unwind, talking animatedly with him. Liam was relieved. Maybe Zayn was nervous about the date itself, and the thought warmed him.

They had asked for the bill, when Zayn bit his lip, looking nervous again.

“Liam, I―,” Zayn started and cleared his throat. _It was good while it lasted_ , Liam thought, resigned to his fate. “Could we walk a bit?”

“Walk?” Liam asked, bemused.

“Yeah. There’s a park around the corner. We could go there for a bit?” he suggested and Liam nodded.

When the bill arrived, Zayn snatched it from Liam’s grasp. “I invited you. It’s only fair.”

Liam grumbled until Zayn allowed him to pay half of it.

They went to the park, walking silently until they got there. Liam tensed more and more at every passing minute. If Zayn didn’t want anything to do with him anymore he could had said it through a message. And okay, this wasn’t very mature, but Liam wasn’t feeling very mature at the moment.

They sat on a bench, Zayn fidgeting even more. Liam took a deep breath and looked at Zayn. He was looking at his hands, twisting his fingers together.

“Zayn, is something wrong?” Liam asked, when Zayn looked like he wasn’t going to talk anytime soon.

“No― I mean, I don’t think so,” Zayn said and looked at Liam quickly, only to avert his eyes again. “I just want to talk with you.”

When he didn’t elaborate, Liam asked, “Talk to me about what?”

Zayn took a deep breath and straightened his back. He looked at Liam with resolve in his instance.

“Look, Liam, I like you,” Zayn said and Liam thought, _Bad start._ “And, we spent all of this month exchanging messages, which was great for us to know each other a bit more.” Liam nodded, frowning, waiting for Zayn to get to the point. “And the movie date...” _So it was a date, after all_. “And like, I had a lot of fun with you and― And the sex was really great.”

“You can go straight to the point, Zayn,” Liam said, not unkindly. “I won’t get mad.”

That was Zayn’s time to frown. “Get mad? No, I don’t think you’re gonna get mad.” That phrase reassured Liam a bit, but didn’t help any to lessen his confusion.

“Well, that’s better. You can go straight to the point, though,” Liam coaxed.

“Okay. Okay.” Zayn nodded to himself and looked at Liam. “I want to date you, Liam. Like, seriously, as in a relationship. I mean, I would like to try.”

“You wanted to say that?” Liam perked up, smiling.

“There’s more,” Zayn said, and Liam sighed. _Of course, there’s a catch._

“Yes?” Liam prompted, keeping a small smile on his face.

Zayn swallowed and averted his eyes again. “I have some needs.”

“Okay,” Liam said, slowly, knowing it wasn’t all.

“And like, I had some crappy relationships and, like, I’ve learnt that being honest from the start is the better,” he was talking looking at his hands.

“Okay,” Liam said again.

“The thing is, it’s not always, like, I don’t need it every day or anything, but. I―” Zayn blowed a long gush of air and looked at Liam. “I dunno if you realized, but I’m a Submissive.”

Liam blinked, frowning and thinking that yes, he noticed Zayn was a bit― He didn’t have a better word than submissive, really.

“Yeah, I noticed you liked to be taken care of,” Liam said, carefully.

Zayn nodded. “Well, it’s not exactly that. It’s not something I like, it’s something I need. Sometimes, I only feel complete if I submit.”

“I understand,” Liam said, but, to be honest, he didn’t quite understand that.

“No, you don’t,” Zayn smiled a bit, looking at Liam. “I’m into BDSM.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re right, I didn’t understand. Now I do, though,” Liam said, nodding. “You like to play as a Submissive, then?”

“I don’t like it, I need it,” Zayn said again, keeping his eyes on Liam’s.

“Okay.” Liam nodded. “You want me to be your Dominant?”

“Yes, but not only that,” Zayn said. “It’s easy to find a Dom. I want you to be mine, but I have other needs as well. I need a Dom willing to take care of me on my sub-drop too.”

“Sub-drop?” Liam asked, he didn’t know what it was.

“Sub-drop is the state we, Submissives, get after a scene. A scene is something intense, and we need someone to take care of us after it. Some Subs take care of themselves, but I shouldn’t have to do that if I have a boyfriend, and I won’t accept a Dom who isn’t willing to take care of me before, during and after a scene,” Zayn said.

Liam understood that, when he said ‘I won’t accept’ he was saying ‘I won’t accept again’. _Who was the motherfucker who hurt him?_ He thought, angry with this hypothetical man from Zayn’s past.

“So,” Zayn added. “I need a boyfriend willing to be my Dominant. The men I met in the past couldn’t be both.”

“I never did these things,” Liam said.

“I noticed.”

“I believe you when you say it’s easy to find a Dom, but I don’t know if I can get off hurting you,” he added.

“That’s great, then, because I don’t want to get hurt,” Zayn said, smiling.

“The taking care of you part sounds easy to me, though,” Liam pointed.

“I’m glad.” Zayn smiled. “How about we do it like this, I’ll send to you what I’m into, you get to know a bit of the BDSM world, and you think about it? It’s okay if you decide you’re not up for it,” He said, getting up from the bench. “But, if it makes you feel better, I think you have talent for it,” he added, before he left Liam to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! Your kind words make my day! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so much time to update! At least it's a long chapter, yeah? ;)  
> The fic will have one more chapter, though. Sorry about that. xD  
> This chapter was edited by my lovely Toni (sunnysideup)! Thank you!!! Love you, sweetie!

Thing was, when Zayn said he would send what he was into, Liam thought it would be some links with kinks, not a book. Well, he didn’t send a book, but it sure was a bit alarming to see a text document attached to their message thread. Liam tapped it open and noticed it was basically a letter.

_“Liam, I started to type this on our message thread, but it got too long, so I decided to paste it here, so… Well, I think you must be having a bit of a mind fuck trying to reconcile the independent man you met with a Submissive.”_

To be quite honest, Liam wasn’t thinking in those lines. He wasn’t trying to understand that logically, in fact, he wasn’t trying to understand at all. He had just accepted Zayn’s kinks and was waiting for him to show what he liked, so he could see if he was able to give Zayn what he needed. He was hoping to understand a bit more about the hows and whys along the ride.

 _“You have to know that_ I am _an independent man. I support myself with my work, I have a healthy routine and was raised in a happy family. I wasn’t abused as a child. I wasn’t forced into submission until I liked it ― it’s called rape, and I would never enjoy it._

_“I don’t need a man to guide me, or to be my superior in life. I need a Dominant at specific times. I just want to lose control and have someone to take me there and bring me back._

_“For that, I have to make some things clear. First, you don’t need to subjugate me all the time. In fact, if we’re talking about sex, the way you did that day at my flat was fucking perfect. Also, I loved the way you described it, that you noticed that I liked to be taken care of. See, those small things make me think that you’d be a great Dom. I mean, when you were anesthetized and started to flirt with me, you could say “We should fuck” or “I’d love your pretty mouth around my dick (I’ve heard both, and it’s not nice), but you didn’t. You said we should get married, and that made a lot of difference, you know? I lied when I said that happened all the time and that the medicine makes people say things ― sorry about that. The medicine only turns off the filter brain to mouth. I mean, people say a lot of shit, but only what they actually think. You were one of the few that flirted. And you were the only one that wasn’t gross. So, yeah, since that day I realized you’re a good person at heart._

_“Then, when I came back to check you up the next day, you_ apologized _! Do you have any idea how special this is? To admit one’s awkwardness and apologize is a true show of humility. It might sound incoherent, but to show humility one requires a lot of nerve, and you had those. You looked at me in the eyes and said you were sorry. People usually pretend nothing happened and put the blame on the anaesthetics. You didn’t. You faced your embarrassment, and it was the first time I thought seriously in asking for your number. (I thought ‘not seriously’ in asking for you number when you said I was the cutest guy in the place. :P)_

_“There were other things too, but I’ve already written a book and haven’t told you about any of my kinks. xD”_

Liam frowned a bit, curious about the ‘other things’. He shook these thoughts off, decided to ask about them later.

_“I’m not really into heavy stuff, y’know? I’m gonna list what I like and you ask me anything if you have any doubts or just want to discuss about it, yeah? Let’s start with what I like in a scene._

_“Bondage and Domination (the BD of BDSM); blindfolds; gags and gagging; spanking; nipple play; orgasm denial; pet names; possessive games; collars and leashes… These are the ones I remember now, but there might be more. Oh, I like when I’m held by the neck, almost like choking ―_ almost _being the key word here._

_“What I don’t like: name calling; real choking ― men can get erections and come while being choked, but the cerebral risks aren’t worth the trouble, so; slaps on my face; humiliation in general; burns; cuts; sharing…”_

Liam nodded when he read about burn and cuts. He was sure he didn’t like those too. He couldn’t fathom why someone would feel pleasure by being cut, but to each their own, he guessed.

_“There might be other things as well, but anything different we should talk first before doing anything._

_“Also, we need safewords. That is, we have to agree in a word for me to use when we’re in the middle of a scene and it’s too much for me._

_“Before finishing, I’d like to tell you that I told you about me being a submissive as a gesture of trust. Please, respect that and keep my secrets, even if you’re not interested in acting on anything I listed here._

_“I think that sums up the important bits for now. Do you have any doubts?_

_xx”_

Did Liam have any doubts? He couldn’t even breath properly, let alone think enough to have doubts. He closed the letter and decided to run to clear his thoughts. When he came back he would look again at the list. Before he left to run, though, he sent a message to Zayn, because he didn’t want him thinking he was freaking out. He just― he just need time to process everything.

“I got your list babe. Let me understand a bit about it and then Ill get back at you k?”

“K. Ill wait,” was Zayn’s answer.

While Liam ran, he thought that, to be quite honest, there wasn’t anything too weird on Zayn’s list. The list intrigued him a lot, and he could admit he was curious. There was some things he didn’t know exactly what they were and he needed to research a bit before taking any decisions. He would try to learn a bit about BDSM based on what Zayn had sent and, if he still had any doubts, he would ask Zayn.

When he got home, he searched about BDSM on Google ㇐ and got a bit shocked with the results. There was a lot of ugly shit out there, and he made a face at the crude pictures. He closed them and decided to look for forums. He knew that there were communities of people who liked BDSM, so, probably he could find a forum with real information.

He decided to go straight to the point with the search engine and typed “guide on how to be a dominant”.

To his surprise, one of the first results was “An Absolute Beginner’s Guide to Domination”. _That’s it!_ He clicked on the link, excited.

He started to read the article and paused, getting thoughtful when the author wrote about the very first act of dominance. In the article, it was something very simple, just a firm denial. Maybe he did something like that without noticing and that could be one of the things that made Zayn think he had talent to be a dominant. He shrugged these thoughts off, and went to read the rest of the article.

There was a lot of valuable information in the article. The guide brought a very comprehensible concept of BDSM, pressed that the communication between the parts was crucial, and provided some tips. One of them was the use of a ball or a hanky as a safeword in gagging moments. _Zayn likes gagging, so this is important._ Liam made a mental note.

Liam learnt that he, as the dominant, was the one responsible to create the scene. Not only that, but he was responsible for the safety of the submissive. Another interesting thing he learnt was that a Dominant/Submissive relationship not always have sex involved. It can be only about the scene, but without any sexual related acts between the parts. BDSM was about playing with power dynamics, and not about sex. Sex could be involved, but it wasn’t essential.

From there, Liam was swallowed by an inordinate number of links with information, true information, not porn. But it wasn’t just that. At every article about dominance that Liam read, he felt even more interested in the subject. Not only interested, but excited picturing himself doing those things with Zayn ― _to_ Zayn.

There were a lot of tips in the articles and he was getting ideas. The best tip. though, was “Start with something simple”. And Liam was intending to do just that.

However, he had to talk with Zayn before anything. All the texts stressed the importance of communication, so he couldn’t act on impulse. So, Liam decided to wait a bit to call Zayn. He would let all the information sink in before doing anything.

When he woke up the next day, he had a plan outlined in his head, but first, he had to go shopping.

 

\--

 

Once Liam bought everything he needed, he called Zayn.

“‘Lo?” Zayn answered, and Liam could feel a bit of apprehension in his tone.

“Hey, babe. You good?” he asked.

“I’m good, yeah. You?”

“I’m good. I want to meet you, so we can talk,” Liam said, his tone friendly.

“Oh,” Zayn’s seemed surprised. “Okay. I have a day off the day after tomorrow”

“Hm. It’s a bit far away. Can’t we see before? It’s just to talk,” Liam explained.

“Just to talk?” Zayn sounded disappointed now.

“Yeah, to talk about how this is gonna work,” Liam said, disliking the way Zayn sounded sad. “I don’t wanna see you so I can break up with you face to face.” He chuckled a bit.

“But we’re not dating, so we can’t break up,” Zayn said, teasing.

“Aren’t we sassy?” Liam reprimanded, teasing too. “We’re not dating _yet._ We’ll change this soon, babe.” He could hear a shift in Zayn’s breathing from the phone. “So, when will we meet?”

“I’ll finish this shift in six hours,” Zayn said, sounding excited now.

“Good. We can meet at eight?” Liam suggested.

“Sounds good to me. Where?”

“Do you prefer to go to a neutral place?” Liam asked.

“Not really, no. I prefer at my flat,” Zayn answered.

“Okay. I’ll pick takeaway for us, so you don’t need to bother with dinner, yeah?”

“Great. I can’t wait,” Zayn sounded giddy.

“Me too, babe. See you tonight.”

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Liam’s lunchtime was almost over, so he smiled to himself and went back to his boring desk work. He was excited for tonight.

 

\--

 

At night, Liam was with his hands full of bags when he rang the doorbell of the block of flats Zayn lived. Zayn opened the entrance of the building quickly and Liam climbed the stairs two steps at a time.

When Zayn opened the door to his flat, he honest to god sighed when he his eyes fell on Liam, a sweet smile curving his lips. He was wearing a t-shirt and loose basketball shorts, bare foot once again. “Hey, babe,” he said, hugging Liam.

Liam smiled inside the hug and kissed Zayn’s shoulder. “Hey, babe, let me put these down,” he said, gently.

“Sure.” Zayn stepped back with a smile and helped Liam leave the bags of food on the kitchen counter. Once his hands were free, Liam rounded Zayn in his arms and kissed his mouth. Zayn smiled and went willingly, wrapping Liam’s neck in his arms. Liam kissed him deep and passionately, biting his lower lip softly before breaking the kiss.

“I’ll leave this in the living room,” Liam said, about one of the bags. He went to put it on the TV stand, while Zayn sorted plates and cutlery for them. They ate in the living room, chatting about trivialities, but Liam could see Zayn sending curious glances towards the bag on the TV stand.

Liam finished eating first and started to fuss with Zayn’s DVDs, pretending he wasn’t nervous about the conversation they would have next. When Zayn finished, he collected the plates and went to the kitchen.

Liam noticed Zayn was taking more than enough time to put the plates in the kitchen, so, he went there to bring him back. Zayn was opening and closing cabinets like he was searching for something.

“Hey, babe,” Liam said, and Zayn stopped, looking at him. “Come here.” He  raised his hand for Zayn to take it.

Zayn smiled and took his hand, looking a bit nervous. Liam guided him to the couch and they sat side by side.

“So…” Zayn said, trailing off.

“So.” Liam smiled and turned to the side, folding his leg under himself to stay face to face with Zayn. “As I said, I read your letter.” He paused and Zayn nodded. “And I made some research about BDSM on internet.” At this, Zayn made a face. “No, no. I’m not talking about porn websites. I looked onto BDSM clubs websites, some forums and such.”

“Oh. That’s better,” Zayn said, clearly relieved. “There’s a lot of shit on internet.”

“Yeah, there is,” Liam agreed completely. “So, I want to talk about some things I read.”

“‘Kay.” Zayn nodded.

“I read a bit about submissives and dominants,” Liam said and Zayn nodded. “I found a blog of a submissive lady, where she shared some of her experiences. Thing is, she said that, as a submissive, her needs aren’t exactly sexual.” He paused and Zayn nodded, agreeing. “And, although she said she not always want to do a scene, she always felt inclined to be submissive in her private moments with her significant other.” Zayn bit his lips and nodded slowly. “But you said to me you don’t need this everyday. Was it to not scare me?”

Zayn licked his lips, looking down. “It’s not like this, Liam…” he said.

“How is it, then?” Liam asked. “You offered to pick me at my parents’ on the movie date, you asked me to lay down to make me feel comfortable, you served me popcorn in the mouth and you took me home. Even though all of this doesn’t ring as something besides caring, it was impossible to not think that that could be your way to service me in a discreet manner. I’m not blaming you for anything, I just need you to be honest with me. We need to be honest to each other, or this won’t work.”

Zayn was biting his lip with a thoughtful expression. “I never thought about it that way,” he said, looking down. “I mean, I dunno, maybe?” He looked up. Liam could tell he was trying to be honest, but he didn’t have the answer.

“Okay.” He nodded. “I think we can discover this together. How would you feel if we incorporate some rituals to our daily routine?”

Zayn straightened his back, his interest piqued instantly. “Like what?”

“I mean, how would you feel if I gave you a daily ritual? This would be besides any scene, it would be an everyday routine of submission,” Liam explained.

Zayn eyes were wide open and he was nodding eagerly. “I think I’d love that.”

“You think?” Liam asked.

“No. I’m sure. I’d love that. I want that,” Zayn affirmed.

“Okay.” Liam nodded. He was expecting that answer. “That’s sorted, then. Now, we have to chose our safeword. Do you think the colour system is okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, they’re easier to say,” Zayn said, fidgeting.

“Good. We’re gonna use the green, yellow and red system.” Liam nodded. “Now, about the scenes, do you know the commands of Formal Presentation?” Zayn’s breath caught in his throat. He swallowed and nodded. “What do you think about using them?”

“It’s good,” Zayn said, licking his lips.

“Were you trained by another dominant before?” A swirl of jealousy twisted in Liam’s gut, but he stomped it down.

“Not exactly,” Zayn said. “Like, I did just a few scenes with two boyfriends, but they were crap.”

“So you need to be trained,” Liam said. He tried to not sound too predatory, but his voice rang deeper than normal. He saw the hairs of Zayn’s arms stand on end.

“I do,” Zayn whispered.

“I want you to be one hundred percent honest with me at all times. The moment I do anything you don’t like, you will call a yellow and tell me. I don’t want to hurt you, babe,” Liam said, caressing Zayn’s hand.

“I will. Promise,” Zayn said, smiling.

“Okay, thanks.” Liam smiled back. “I was thinking about our first scene,” he said and Zayn gasped.

“Yeah? What were you thinking?” Zayn asked.

“I didn’t think in anything too fancy. Let’s start simply, what you think?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“We could do like, a classic scene?”

“Yeah? What do you have in mind?”

“If I tell you, it won’t be fun,” Liam teased, winking, and Zayn giggled. “But like, I have some doubts about your list.”

“Yeah?” Zayn was fidgeting, and Liam guessed he was getting excited by the conversation.

“Yeah. When you said you liked pet names, you meant I can treat you like a pet too?” Liam asked cautiously.

“Yeah, that’s what I meant.” Zayn nodded.

“Okay. And about possessive games?”

“I meant me belonging to you, as your slave,” Zayn said, softly, looking down.

“I understood it right, then.” Liam nodded to himself. “That’s good. I brought something for you.” He got up and picked up the bag he had left on the TV stand. “Here.” He produced a [circular black leathered box](https://78.media.tumblr.com/4df6415b70df8ac1fd8cbbf2496f5c44/tumblr_oxvc0ryaDJ1w5jr7go4_540.jpg) from the bag, and gave it to Zayn. “I’m sure you know what it is just by the shape of the box.”

Zayn blinked at the box and took it from Liam’s hand. When he opened it, his hands were shaking. Even though Liam was sure Zayn knew what was in the box, he gasped when he saw the [collar](https://78.media.tumblr.com/ac2f8e7c08eb936dbfec94feecfc5796/tumblr_oxvc0ryaDJ1w5jr7go2_400.jpg). It had a layer of black leather cut similar as a collar of a shirt with another layer of leather overlapping it, like a thin tie, but with an O ring in the place of the tails. It was lined with red leather and sewed with a red thread. The overlapping layer of leather was secured to the bottom one by silver metal studs.

Zayn raised his hand to touch the collar, but Liam held his hand, preventing him from picking it up.

“It’s a gift, but only accept it if you feel you want it,” Liam said, stressing that the final decision was Zayn’s. “Don’t feel pressured, I won’t get annoyed if you don’t want it.”

“But I do want it, Liam,” Zayn said, firmly.

“Are you sure?” Liam asked.

“I’m sure. It’s pretty! I loved it,” Zayn said, sounding excited.

Liam took a deep breath to say the next question, “Do you want to be collared by me?” he asked in a firm, yet gentle, voice. Liam had read what collaring meant in a BDSM relationship and, by the gasp that puffed from Zayn’s mouth, he knew as well. It was a compromise, a mutual agreement of dedication and loyalty between Dominant and Submissive.

“Yes, I want it,” Zayn said, eagerly. “Please, do it, Liam.” He held Liam’s hand tightly.

Liam smiled and squeezed his hand back. “I’m glad. I’m gonna take good care of you, babe,” he said and noticed Zayn’s hand trembling a bit. “There’s another collar under it.” He pointed to the box.

“There is?” Zayn frowned, because he couldn’t see it. He let go of Liam’s hand and picked up the first collar, revealing another one made of a thin string of leather with an small O ring. It was a day collar which Zayn could wear wherever. He looked at it silently, his breath suspended.

“This one is for you to use every day,” Liam said. “If you want to, of course,” he added.

Zayn looked at Liam with a smile lighting all his face. “I do. I want to use it every day,” he breathed out, looking back at the two collars.

“Good. I’m glad,” Liam said, smiling and picking the first collar from Zayn’s hand and putting it back in the box. “But I’ll take these.” He closed the box and took it from Zayn’s hands. Zayn made a disappointed face, but let Liam take them from him. “I’ll collar you in our first scene.”

“Yeah?” Zayn breathed the word, his eyes slightly glazed.

“Yeah, babe.” Liam nodded, with a grin.

“Shit,” Zayn breathed, squirming again.

“Another thing,” Liam said, bringing Zayn’s attention back to himself. “Does anyone besides your two ex-boyfriends know about any of this?” he asked.

“I only told you and my best friend, Harry,” Zayn answered. “Dunno if my ex-boyfriends told anyone, but I don’t think so. They might not be good dominants, but they liked to keep things private.”

“Okay. I don’t want more people knowing about this,” Liam said. “Not because I’m ashamed of any of it, but for our privacy.”

“Sure, babe. People can be very annoying and indiscreet.” Zayn made a face and Liam nodded.

“And, I think it could be fun if we had a summon word,” Liam said. “Like, if we want a scene and we’re far from each other, we can use a word to let the other know?”

Zayn considered it for a bit. “I think it might be fun, indeed. And like, we can tease each other without any suspicion,” he said, a malicious smile curving his lips.

“That too,” Liam said, chuckling. “So? Any ideas?”

“I do have an idea, yeah.”

“Oh, yeah? What?” Liam asked, curious.

“What you think of Blue Finger?” Zayn asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Blue Finger?” Liam frowned a bit. “Sounds good to me, but why?”

“You said you’d have a blue ring on your blue finger to marry me the day we met,” Zayn said, giggling. “I think it’s cute.”

Liam rolled his eyes, but chuckled, nonetheless. “I’m afraid it will turn me off,” he said, joking.

Zayn bit his lower lip and bowed his head, looking up at Liam through his long eyelashes. He blinked slowly, with an innocent face, and said in a sultry voice, “Blue Finger.”

And well, _fuck._ “You’re right. Looking like this you could say anything and you’d turn me on,” Liam said, shaking his head in mock exasperation.

Zayn licked his lips, his expression changing into a smoulder that left Liam’s dick twitching in his pants.

“Did our talk make you horny?” Liam asked, leaning in Zayn’s direction.

Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “Yeah, it did,” he said, kissing Liam’s jaw softly.

Liam pulled him into a heated, deep kiss, holding him by his nape and ravaging his mouth. He broke the kiss quickly, keeping Zayn in place by his hair.

“Take me to your bedroom,” he said. “I wanna know the place where I’m gonna collar you and make you mine.”

He felt a shudder rock through Zayn’s frame, and a soft moan escaped from his lips. Liam let him go and Zayn stood up, holding his hand and guiding him into his bedroom.

The bedroom was spacious, with a queen sized bed with a bedside table, a dresser, a wardrobe and a writing desk with a laptop on it. There was a door leading to the bathroom on the wall opposite to the bed.

Liam catalogued the area quickly and hugged Zayn from behind, pushing their bodies together, his chest pressing onto Zayn’s back. One of Liam’s hands went to Zayn’s chest holding him close, and Zayn put an instinctive hand over it, holding him back. Liam’s other hand went to Zayn’s jaw, turning his face slightly to the side so he could kiss below his ear. He rubbed his nose behind Zayn’s ear, breathing him in.

“I missed you,” he said, his voice deep. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you kneeling in front of me.” Zayn moaned at that, pushing his ass onto Liam’s crotch.

“I can kneel for you now,” Zayn said. “I want to.”

Liam chuckled darkly close to Zayn’s skin. “I’d love that, but not today. Today I want you on all fours for me, in the middle of the bed. What do you think?”

He felt Zayn’s throat bob with a swallow. “I think that’s a great idea,” he answered with a trembling breath.

Liam kissed on the curve where neck turned into shoulder, scratching his beard on Zayn’s skin, feeling him shudder in his arms. He pushed the collar of Zayn’s t-shirt to the side and bit hard on his shoulder, making him moan and throw his head to the side, exposing more of his neck. Liam put his hand under Zayn’s t-shirt and caressed his belly firmly, sliding it to his chest and rubbing his nipple, pinching the hardened nub of flesh and pulling it. Zayn hissed, pushing his bum back more firmly, pressing it onto Liam’s cock.

Liam guided him towards the bed and made him crawl to the middle of it. Liam took off his shoes and socks, and knelt on the bed between Zayn’s legs. He caressed Zayn’s calves, pressing firmly onto his skin, making him sigh, resting his head on his forearms. Liam slid his hands up Zayn’s legs, caressing his thighs under the loose shorts and feeling the wiry muscles of his thighs twitch.

Zayn spread his legs a bit more, giving Liam more space to explore. Liam pushed Zayn’s t-shirt up with a hand, rucking it under his armpits, but not pushing it off his body. With his other hand, Liam scratched Zayn’s back down, making him arch his body and moan. Liam left red lines over the smooth skin and chased the marks with his lips and tongue, soothing some places and biting others.

“Liam, please…” Zayn pleaded, squirming on the bed.

“Please what, love? Am I hurting you?” he asked, caressing Zayn’s hip.

“No, not hurting… Just―,” he stuttered. “I need you. I’m dying for― for something, anything since you showed me the collar.”

“You liked the collar that much?” Liam asked, something primal and possessive twisting in his gut. He slid a hand under Zayn’s body and squeezed his cock, feeling a wet patch on the shorts where the tip of his dick was constricted.

“Fuck,” Zayn gasped. He was completely hard, cock twitching between Liam’s fingers. Liam’s dick gave a responsive jerk in his pants and he pressed his crotch to Zayn’s bum to give himself some relief.

“Where do you keep condoms and lube?” he asked, releasing Zayn’s cock and looking around.

“On the bedside table.” Zayn gestured to the side and Liam got out of the bed to pick a condom and lube.

Liam dropped the items on the bed and knelt between Zayn’s legs again. He held the waistband of Zayn’s shorts and underwear, pulling them down in one go, letting them rucked at his knees. It was then that Liam saw a small tattoo at the base of Zayn’s spine. It was a circle around an arrow pointing upwards, the symbol of the male submissive, just under the waistband of his shorts. Liam licked over it and Zayn trembled, moaning softly.

“Gimme your hands,” Liam requested. Zayn leaned his forehead on the mattress and slid his hands backwards until they were by the sides of his body. “Arch your back up a bit more,” he said and Zayn did as instructed. Liam held his hands and put them on each of Zayn’s arse cheeks, pushing a bit to spread him wide open, exposing his hole, cock and balls. “When we’re on a scene, this will be your display position, yeah?” Zayn shuddered, his hole twitching under Liam’s gaze.

“Yeah,” he moaned his agreement, squirming on the bed.

“I can’t wait to have you like this on the floor for me,” Liam almost growled, and licked a thick stripe from Zayn’s balls to his hole.

Zayn moaned, his nails pressing the skin of his arse cheeks and leaving small half moon marks. Liam lubed his fingers and pressed one slowly inside Zayn’s hole. It twitched and convulsed slightly around his finger in a tight, velvety press.

“You’re so tight, babe,” he mumbled, pushing his finger completely inside. “I’m gonna open you up every day, until your hole get used to my cock and fingers fucking you, so I won’t need to open you up every time I wanna fuck you. I’m gonna just lube myself and slid in.”

“Fuck! Yes, please,” Zayn moaned, a string of precome sliding from his cock onto the mattress.

“You’d love that, won’t you?” Liam asked, putting a second finger alongside the first one.

“Do it now,” Zayn breathed, his hands twitching on his flesh.

Liam bit Zayn’s bum hard, making him jump with surprise. “Shush,” Liam said, smiling. “We’re gonna play like that another day,” his voice was firm and he noticed Zayn melting at his tone.

Taking in Zayn’s relaxed demeanor, Liam pressed a third finger in. It took less time that he expected to make Zayn’s hole relax around his fingers. “I can see you want this as much as I do.” He smirked and pulled his fingers out of Zayn’s hole.

“Took you long enough to realize,” Zayn said, cheekily, and Liam slapped his bum. “Fuck!” Zayn contracted all his muscles with a groan. “Don’t do that or I’m gonna come before you’re inside me.”

“Oh, we can’t have that, can we?” Liam said, unfastening his pants and pushing them down to his knees, freeing his aching dick. He rolled the condom up and aligned his cock with Zayn’s hole, pressing in without any teasing.

“Ooh, yeah,” Zayn gasped, letting go of one of his arse cheeks to hold himself on the headboard.

Liam started to thrust at a punishing pace, holding Zayn with one hand on his hip and sliding the other to wrap around his nape, pushing him onto the mattress.

“Shit!” Zayn shuddered under him, his hole convulsing. Liam leaned down a bit and squeezed the base of Zayn’s cock firmly, preventing him from coming. “Oh, fuck,” he hissed, trembling in his aborted orgasm.

“Not now, babe,” Liam said, letting his dick go and straightening back up. He held Zayn by his hip again and went back to the same pace, fucking him hard and holding him facedown on the bed.

The bed frame was creaking, and Zayn’s hand was sliding from his bum with the ferocity of Liam’s movements, the sweat making his skin slippery. If Liam wasn’t so worked up by their conversation earlier, he would be now, because every one of his thrusts pushed a dirty moan from Zayn’s mouth. That, added to the sweet friction of his hole, was pushing Liam to his orgasm quickly.

He leaned down and pushed Zayn’s hair from his neck, biting on his bird tattoo roughly. Zayn convulsed under him, coming with a hiss from the pain-pleasure coursing through his body, just like Liam knew he would.

Liam licked where he bit and pushed inside Zayn completely, groaning and coming in the condom in hot pulses that sent shocks of pleasure through all his body. Zayn moaned, feeling pleasure from Liam’s pleasure.

Liam stayed inside and on top of Zayn for some moments, recovering from his high. Zayn was breathing heavily, but kept quiet and still, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. Liam kissed his mouth with a sigh and straightened up. He slid out of Zayn’s hole carefully and took off the condom, knotting it and throwing it on the floor to take care of it later. He kissed Zayn’s Sub tattoo softly and helped him roll to the side and lay down comfortably on the bed out of the wet spot. He pulled Zayn into his arms and cuddled him. Zayn put his head on Liam’s chest and sighed.

They kept quiet for some time, until Zayn broke the silence. “I liked that display position,” he said.

“Me too,” Liam agreed. “We can use it, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Zayn nodded and relaxed in his arms. “I thought we’d only talk today.”

“Well, me too.” Liam chuckled softly, closing his eyes.

They slept together for the first time that night.

 

\--

 

Once again their work schedule prevented them from seeing each other during the rest of the week, so they only could meet on Saturday. Zayn would have the Sunday off, and they agreed it would be a good day to try their first scene, so they could take care of each other the next day ㇐ yeah, one of the things Liam learnt in his research was that Dominants had their own drop as well.

To say he was anxious would be an understatement, but he was excited. All the reading he did showed him an undisclosed world of different kinds of pleasure he wanted to know. He was glad and honoured that Zayn was willing to present Liam this world.

Zayn had left his flat’s key under the mat at the front door, so Liam could enter and get everything ready. Liam had prepared a playlist of songs to play in the background and get in the mood, so he plugged his phone to the dock and left it playing in a low volume. He lit some cinnamon scented candles around the house, because he read it was aphrodisiac and he wanted the flat to have  a specific scent. That way, they could associate that smell to the scene, turning it into one of their rituals.

Once everything was ready, Liam changed clothes and went to the bedroom. He sent the message “blue finger,” to Zayn, to tell him he could come home. Not five minutes later, there was a knock on the door of the flat, Zayn announcing he had arrived. He entered the flat and Liam’s heart skipped a beat.

Liam was wearing jeans pants with ripped knees, black leather boots and thick black leather bands around his wrists, making his tattoos look starker against his skin. He was shirtless, standing in the middle of the bedroom, his hands behind his back in a relaxed, yet firm pose.

Zayn opened the bedroom’s door halted close to the entrance. He gasped when he took the place in, and looked expectantly at Liam, his eyes wide and beautiful, his lips slightly parted, waiting for permission to enter. Liam’s gaze took him from top to bottom slowly, an evaluating demeanour on his features, like he was checking if Zayn was at his tastes. Of fucking course, Zayn was at his tastes, but Liam had work to do, and he would do  his best.

“You may enter. Crawl to me,” Liam said, firmly, from where he was standing.

He saw Zayn’s eyelashes flutter and he swallowed, looking down shyly and sliding gracefully onto the floor, like a feline. He kept his eyes lowered and bit his lower lip, putting one hand in front of the other, his legs moving fluidly and his back arching sensually, crawling towards his master.

Liam observed Zayn moving, his eyes fixed in the way he showed himself to him.

“Stop,” Liam said, when Zayn came close to him.

Zayn stopped on all fours, and looked down shyly. Liam leaned down a bit and touched his chin with a finger, lifting his face. Zayn leaned on the touch, but kept his eyes downcast, in a submissive stance.

“Such a pretty Kitten,” Liam said, caressing Zayn’s cheek. A deep shudder rocked through Zayn’s body, a low moan escaping his lips.

“Stand,” Liam commanded, taking his hand from Zayn’s face.

Zayn got up in the same sensuous way he knelt, standing with his feet shoulder-width apart. His pushed his shoulders back and put his hands behind his back, crossed on the wrists. All the while his eyes were downcast submissively.

“Raise your arms,” Liam commanded, and Zayn raised his arms accordingly.

Liam held the waistband of Zayn’s t-shirt and pulled it up, dropping it on the floor. Zayn kept his arms raised, not moving without permission, like a good submissive. Liam touched both his wrists, pressing his thumbs softly on the sensitive skin and feeling his pulse race

“I can see we’re gonna get along very well, Kitten,” he said, and could feel on his hands the soft tremble that rocked through Zayn’s body.

Liam slid his fingers down Zayn’s elbows, going to his armpits and collarbones. “Such a pretty kitty,” he complimented, touching every tattoo with the tip of his fingers. “Is this new?” he asked, tapping a mandala tattoo on Zayn’s shoulder that he didn’t saw before. It was fresh, but was all healed, so it couldn’t be from after the last time they were together. That time Liam didn’t take Zayn’s shirt off completely, so that might be the reason he didn’t see it previously.

Zayn nodded, still looking down.

“Hm,” Liam hummed, cataloguing that for later. “Take off your clothes,” he commanded.

Zayn swallowed and lowered his arms to unbutton his jeans and remove his clothes, but he didn’t just disrobe. His hands were swift, but sensuous, his movements quick, but gracious, like he couldn’t wait to present himself to his Master. Liam was taking all of this in, a new, unknown feeling spreading through his veins.

Once Zayn was completely naked, Liam pointed to the discarded clothes on the floor. “Fold them up and put them neatly on the dresser.”

Zayn licked his lips and obeyed without a fight. He slid onto the floor again, bending down to pick his clothes with his teeth and take them to the dresser crawling without Liam instructing. This sent a thrill through Liam’s body, his cock starting to fill not just because of the view of a naked Zayn crawling on the floor, but because of the submissiveness in his demeanour. Zayn folded his clothes, stood up and put them on the dresser.

All the while, Liam observed him attentively. The way he moved showed his excitement, his willingness to be there, doing that. When Zayn turned back towards him, Liam noticed he was half hard. He was looking expectantly at Liam, standing close to the dresser.

Liam sat down on the edge of the bed, assuming a relaxed, but firm stance, and pointed to the floor in front of himself, and said in an even voice, “Assume spot.”

He could see Zayn’s breath catch from where he was. Zayn lowered his eyes and slid down onto the floor again, crawling back and, if Liam wasn’t completely hard before, he was now. Zayn stopped in front of him and looked up, his lips parted and his eyes wide.

“Formal presentation position,” he commanded, keeping his tone even.

Zayn raised his back, kneeling and spreading his thighs wide to expose his now hard dick. He straightened his back and pushed his shoulders back, with his chest in offer. He put his hands on his thighs with the palms cupped upward, and rested his bum on his heels. He tilted his chin up, exposing his neck, but kept his eyes lowered respectfully.

Zayn licked his lips, and said, “Liam’s submissive presents―.”

“Kitten,” Liam cut him off, correcting him. “Liam’s Kitten presents…” he said and gesticulated with his hand for Zayn to repeat.

Zayn swallowed and licked his lips again, then said in a slightly trembling voice, “Liam’s Kitten presents the Master’s body for his inspection.” Liam nodded and he continued. “Kitten offers these…” He squirmed a bit, swallowing again before trying again. “Kitten offers your chest.”

“Hm.” Liam nodded and touched Zayn’s chest, rubbing his nipples softly. His hand slid to Zayn’s new tattoo, the mandala on his shoulder. “You didn’t ask for my permission to tattoo that. It is pretty, but I have to discipline you so you’ll learn to ask for permission first,” he said, and Zayn closed his eyes, his lips parting in what looked like a silent moan. He didn’t say anything without permission, though, just let Liam inspect his chest and shoulders. “What else do you offer?” Liam asked.

“Your penis and scrotum,” Zayn answered, following the formal presentation script they agreed before, his eyes downcast.

Liam leaned down and cupped Zayn’s dick and balls like he was inspecting them. He saw a muscle on Zayn’s thigh twitch while he fondled his hard cock and balls together. “You got this hard by the prospect of servicing me?” he asked, and Zayn only swallowed. “You may answer,” he added, remembering that he had to tell him when to speak.

“Yes, D―,” Zayn stuttered and started again, “Yes, Master.”

Liam noticed the stutter, and was about to let the slip go, when he remembered he had to be a Dominant.

He squeezed Zayn’s cock and balls tighter and looked at him in the eyes. “What was that? It was a stutter or you almost called me something else?” he asked in a even, but firm tone.

Zayn looked up at him with his eyes wide open, an upset look on his face. Liam frowned and asked, “What’s your color, Kitten?”

“Green,” Zayn answered immediately.

Liam nodded and let go of Zayn’s dick, but kept towering over him from the bed. “Do you wanna service me? Be a good Kitten?” he asked. “Answer!” he commanded.

“Yes!” Zayn gasped.

“So, were you just stuttering or you almost called me something else?” he pressed, firmly. “Answer!”

Zayn bit his lower lip and breathed out, his posture sagging a bit, like he was surrendering. “I almost called you something else,” he said, and his hands twitched on his thighs.

“And what was that?” Liam asked. “Answer.”

Zayn face was more flushed than before. He bit his lip, looking shyly at the floor, and whispered, “Daddy.”

Liam blinked, surprised. He heard the ‘d’ on the start of the word, but he thought it was something like ‘Dominant’. He frowned a bit, because, even though he wasn’t waiting for it, he felt something pull in his belly when he heard Zayn admitting what he almost said.

He hummed, and touched Zayn’s chin, raising his face with a finger. “You did good answering my question, Kitten,” he said, and Zayn smiled sweetly at him. “I like when you’re honest,” he added, sliding the tip of his middle finger on Zayn’s jaw. “You may talk.”

“Thank you, Master,” Zayn said, softly.

“Daddy,” Liam corrected. “It’s ‘thank you, Daddy’.” Zayn’s eyelashes fluttered and a shudder coursed through his body at that, a trembling breath puffing from his parted lips. “Say it again, but right this time.”

Zayn gasped, but kept his eyes downcast. “Thank you, Daddy,” he said, and Liam could see his cock twitching slightly.

Liam straightened back up, taking his finger from Zayn’s skin. “Formal presentation position,” he said, starting again.

Zayn’s swallowed and pushed his shoulders back some more, because his posture had sagged a bit. He exposed his neck again, keeping his eyes lowered in respect and his thighs still wide open in offering. “Liam’s Kitten presents the― the Daddy’s body,” he stuttered and looked up at Liam, who nodded for him to continue. He lowered his eyes again and said, “The Daddy’s body for his inspection.” Liam hummed and he continued, “Kitten offers your chest.”

“Mhm.” Liam nodded. “What else do you offer?” he asked on cue, not bothering to  inspect him again.

“Your penis and scrotum,” Zayn answered, his breathing slowing, his eyes serene.

“What else do you offer?”

“Your anus,” Zayn said.

Liam leaned close to him, his face almost touching Zayn’s neck and his breath on Zayn’s ear. He noticed all the hair on Zayn’s body stand on end at that. He put a hand between Zayn’s legs and touched his hole. He felt around, using his thumb and pinky fingers to spread his cheeks some more and probe with his middle finger, this being the only physical contact point between them.

The atmosphere of the scene was catching on Liam, and he was feeling his body thrum with the desire to make Zayn his. He put his nose a hair’s breadth from the back of Zayn’s ear and inhaled his smell. Zayn bit his lips, trembling a bit, but kept quiet and still.

Liam leaned back and took his hand from Zayn’s hole, breaking any point of contact. “Display,” he said, evenly.

Zayn, still kneeling in front of him, turned around and lowered his back, resting his head on the floor and holding his arse cheeks, opening them wide in the display position they had agreed prior to the scene.

“That’s it, Kitten. Now I can see what’s mine properly,” Liam said, rubbing at Zayn’s hole and squeezing his balls and dick with a bit of force. Zayn just breathed a bit more forcefully, but otherwise kept quiet and still, just the smallest of twitches on his thighs muscles showing his physical reaction to Liam’s ministrations.

Liam hummed, like he was evaluating his offering, but in reality he was filled with admiration for this man, this beautiful and strong man, who stripped off his pride and bended for him to be taken care of. He swallowed hard and let that feeling pump in his veins and show in his actions for a bit, his hands turning tender for a second and then leaving Zayn’s body.

“Present!” Liam commanded, and Zayn positioned himself back in the presenting position, kneeling with his chest, neck and genitals exposed.

“What else do you offer?” Liam continued the presentation ritual, his voice deeper than before.

“Your mouth,” Zayn said, licking his lips softly.

“Open up,” Liam commanded raising his hand to Zayn’s mouth, and he opened it immediately. Liam pushed two fingers between his lips, and said, “Suck.” Zayn started to suck, moving his head back and forth slowly, his eyes lowered dutifully. Liam remembered doing this that first time, and the view of Zayn’s lips wrapped around his fingers still was one of the most erotic things he’d ever seen.

When Zayn closed his eyes, enjoying too much of what he was doing, Liam leaned back, taking his fingers for himself. Zayn’s eyes snapped open, but he didn’t say anything.

“Do you have chapstick, Kitten? Answer,” Liam asked.

“No, Daddy,” Zayn answered, licking his lips instinctively.

“You’re gonna get one and use it everyday to keep your lips soft for me. Understood? Answer,” his voice was firm and commanding.

“Yes, Daddy,” Zayn answered, in a respectful voice.

Liam noticed that Zayn’s breath had slowed down and he didn’t seemed nervous anymore. That was a sign he had entered, or was entering, the submissive headspace, which meant Liam was doing something right.

“Go pick a scarf for me,” Liam said.

Zayn got on all fours and started to crawl to the dresser. His movements, like the ones of a sensuous feline, slow and gracious, exposed himself to Liam’s eyes in a yielding manner. His skin was covered by a thin layer of sweat, making his tattoos glint enticingly with the shift of his muscles. He opened the drawer and got up to pick a checkered scarf with his mouth. Liam’s cock twitched in his pants when he saw Zayn coming back crawling, with a scarf between his teeth, eyes always lowered respectfully.

“That’s it, my beautiful Kitten,” Liam said, picking the scarf from Zayn’s mouth and caressing his hair. Zayn’s demeanour shifted slightly, showing how pleased he was by Liam’s praise. It was subtle, a relaxing on his jaw, a straightening from his shoulders and soft arch from his back in a discreet preen. “Present.”

Zayn knelt back onto his presentation position. Liam folded the scarf, tying it over his eyes to intensifying his space.

“Now, about your new tattoo,” Liam said, tapping on said tattoo. “How many swats do you deserve for not asking me permission to make it? Answer,” he commanded.

Zayn blew a slow puff of breath from his lips and licked them, considering. “Fifteen?” he said, doubtfully.

“What was that?” Liam asked, reproachfully.

“Fifteen, Daddy,” Zayn amended, quickly.

“That slip will make it twenty,” Liam said, and Zayn’s dick twitched on his thigh. “This is what we’re gonna do: you’re gonna bend over my knees with your arse in the air and I’m gonna discipline you.” Liam looked at Zayn attentively, noticing his breath catch, but he kept otherwise quiet. “Up.” Liam commanded and Zayn got up.

Liam held Zayn’s arm and hip, positioning him in place and pushing his shoulders down, so Zayn could bend over with his dick between Liam’s legs and his chest pressed onto the bed. As soon as he was positioned, Zayn turned his head to the side and raised his arms on the bed, keeping them out of Liam’s way.

Liam caressed Zayn’s Sub tattoo reverently with his left hand and delivered an unexpected, hard swat with his right hand. Zayn grunted softly, his hands fisting above his head.

“Thank you, Daddy!” he breathed in a trembling voice.

Liam wasn’t expecting that. He paused with his hand on Zayn’s bum, blinking at the rush that coursed through his body. He shook himself back to his role and said, “What you’re thanking me for?” he asked, keeping his tone even. “Answer.”

“For making me do better, Daddy,” Zayn said, and Liam delivered another hard swat, making him moan. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Good Kitten,” Liam said, swatting him again.

At each swat, Zayn moaned and expressed his gratitude. Liam was up to the tenth swat and Zayn’s bum now had a pink tint, his skin sweaty and warm to the touch. Liam’s hand was tingling too, and he was loving the feeling of his swats reverberating through Zayn’s body and his own hand.

At the twentieth swat, Zayn was drenched in sweat, trembling on Liam’s lap. He croaked a last “Thank you, Daddy,” and mumbled, “Yellow.”

Liam gasped, alarmed. He pulled Zayn up and helped him sit on his lap. He removed the blindfold and wrapped his arms around him. Zayn squirmed a bit, clearly uncomfortable sitting on his bum, but he didn’t leave Liam’s lap.

“Did I hurt you, babe?” Liam asked, caressing Zayn’s sweaty face. He was paying attention to Zayn’s reactions, to his breathing pattern, to how much force he put on his swats to not hurt for real, to the state of his dick between his legs ㇐ which was harder than ever. He didn’t understand what he did wrong.

Zayn was taking gasping breaths, licking his lips and shaking his head sharply. “No, no, you didn’t hurt me,” he said, quickly. “I just need water,” he explained.

“Oh.” Liam felt a his blood flowing easily again. “Sorry, babe, I should pay attention to your needs,” he said, leaning back a bit and picking up a bottle of water he left on the bedside table.

“No, you’re doing perfectly, Daddy, really,” Zayn reassured him.

Liam differed on that, but didn’t argue, he would just pay more attention from now on.

“Drink it, babe,” Liam said and helped Zayn drink the water in big gulps. Zayn almost drained the bottle of water and Liam put it back on the bedside table. “Do you wanna keep going?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Zayn answered, smiling and clearly still in the sub headspace.

“You sure?” Liam asked, looking at Zayn’s eyes. He didn’t look like he was unwell, which was a blessing.

“Yes, Daddy,” Zayn whispered, looking happy.

“Okay.” Liam nodded. “Present.”

Zayn slid from his lap onto the floor in a fluid movement, adopting the formal presentation position.

Liam didn’t put the blindfold back, he just looked at Zayn intently, taking him in. A blush was spread on Zayn’s body from face to stomach, even his thighs were pinkish. Sweat covered his skin, making it shiny, his hair mattering on his forehead. He was beautiful, so beautiful, and the admiration Liam felt earlier had increased by that ‘Yellow’ he said. That, kneeling in front of him, was a man that knew his own limits and wasn’t afraid to show them.

“Go pick up a towel and come back here,” Liam commanded. Zayn crawled out of the bedroom and came back with a towel between his teeth. “Good Kitten. Now, wipe off the sweat from your body,” Liam commanded, and Zayn knelt in front of him, using the towel to wipe his body clean of the sweat.

“Leave the towel on the floor and present.” Zayn did as commanded, his posture completely compliant to Liam’s words.

“Go pick your collar and bring it to me,” Liam said, paying close attention to Zayn’s reaction, which was a gasp and the scrambling to go fetch the collar. “Slowly!” Liam reprimanded him, and he stopped immediately, adopting the slow and sensuous crawl from before.

Zayn came back with the collar between his teeth, the [leash](https://78.media.tumblr.com/26a229a847567d8dbd496ab67d0629c8/tumblr_oxvc0ryaDJ1w5jr7go3_1280.jpg) attached to it sliding on the floor. He knelt in the presentation position and held the collar in both hands, raising them to offer the object to Liam.

Liam took the collar and leash from his hands and unclasped the leash, leaving it on the bed.

“Do you know the meaning of this?” he asked. “Answer.”

“This means you’re gonna be my Owner, Daddy,” Zayn answered in a slightly trembling voice.

“Do you want it? Answer.”

“Yes, I do, Daddy,” Zayn said, quickly.

“Do you deserve it?” Liam asked. Zayn kept quiet, eyes downcast. Liam smirked, satisfied because Zayn didn’t answer without Liam saying he could. “I think you do.” Zayn bit his lower lip at that.

“If I put this collar on you, you’re gonna belong to me. Do you know what this entails? Answer.”

“I’ll be able to serve you, I’ll have to keep myself groomed as you deem appropriate, I’ll have to be available at all hours, I’ll have to follow your every word, I’ll have to worship and devote myself to you and only you, Daddy,” Zayn answered with his eyes lowered and his breath uneven. They hadn’t agreed on how he should answer that, but as improvised answers go, that one was pretty amazing by Liam’s standards.

Liam got up and went behind Zayn. “Up,” he ordered and Zayn stood with his wrists crossed behind his back. Liam unfastened the collar and put it in front of Zayn’s neck, leaving it at his lowered eyes level. “Safe, Sane and Consensual,” he said. “Repeat that.”

“Safe, Sane and Consensual,” Zayn repeated, dutifully.

Liam approached the collar to Zayn’s neck slowly, feeling an unknown power rushing through his veins and getting high on it. “I accept you as my pet,” he declared, and a soft moan slid from Zayn’s lips. Liam fastened the collar, and a shudder rocked Zayn’s body. “You may talk.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Zayn whispered, sounding emotional.

Liam hummed, acknowledging Zayn, and walked around him in a predatory manner.

“You must keep my collar at all times. This one is your special, private pet collar.” He tapped the one Zayn was wearing. “When I remove my wrist bands, you’re gonna put your day collar on and take this one off. You’re gonna keep it in the [bowl](https://78.media.tumblr.com/19835acb09b93a30d423d7f5cebbf883/tumblr_oxvc0ryaDJ1w5jr7go1_1280.jpg) on the table close to the door and cover it with the lid. Remember, this is your _private_ pet collar. I don’t want other people peeking at our bond.” Zayn closed his eyes at the word bond, his knees bucked some, but he held his standing position. Liam stopped in front of him. “Every day, when you come back from work, you’re gonna stop by the flat’s entrance, take off your clothes, and put your pet collar on. Only then, you can remove your day collar and put it in the bowl. Then, you’re gonna kiss your leash and my wrist bands. Only then you can dress again and enter the flat completely. Understood? Answer.”

Zayn swallowed and licked his lips. “Understood, Daddy.”

“Good Kitten.” Liam caressed Zayn’s lips and said, “Kneel. I’m gonna use your mouth.”

Zayn bit his lips and slid gracefully onto the floor, putting his hands behind his back and opening his mouth submissively.

Liam picked up the scarf forgotten on the bed and gave it to Zayn. “Here, take this.” Zayn took the scarf, frowning slightly. “Drop it on the floor if you get red or yellow,” he explained.

Zayn fisted the fabric in his hand behind his back, a devoted look on his face, and he opened his mouth some more, intensifying his stance.

Liam unfastened his pants just enough to free his cock and balls. His dick was so hard and red, pulsing in his hand, begging for attention. He was so turned on he wasn’t capable of any teasing. He simply pushed his cock inside Zayn’s mouth, sliding in until he felt the clutch of Zayn’s throat around the head of his dick. He held Zayn’s head in place by his hair, and pushed more, feeling the back of Zayn’s throat relax and swallow him whole. He felt Zayn convulse slightly under his hands, a chopped sound of what could be a moan if he had any air passage available, and an alarmed look crossed his face. Liam pulled off and Zayn sputtered a cough, bowing his head down. A long whine passed through Zayn’s lips, and only then Liam noticed his dick twitching, spraying come on the floor between their legs.

Zayn moaned, a devastated look on his face, tears sliding from his eyes.

“Kitten?” Liam called, worried, wiping his face. “Why are you crying?” He noticed that Zayn was still clutching the scarf, his fist trembling with the force he was clutching it. He had called yellow before, so, if he hadn’t done that now, Liam understood they were still in the scene. “Answer. Why are you crying?”

“I came before you,” Zayn whispered.

“Did it feel good? Answer.”

“It did. Forgive me, Daddy.”

“Don’t worry, Kitten. Today was intense, so I forgive you. You were gorgeous, perfect even. So hot coming with my cock stuffed in your throat,” he said, touching Zayn’s neck. “It was delicious. I’m almost coming from it,” he said, reassuring.

Zayn smiled sweetly, looking up at Liam with adoring, tear filled eyes.

“Close your eyes and open your mouth,” Liam said. “I’m gonna come on your pretty face.” Zayn opened his mouth, exposing his tongue and closing his eyes. Liam wrapped a hand around his dick tapped it on Zayn’s tongue a bit before starting to pull himself off hard and fast. He pushed his cock in Zayn’s mouth, and Zayn sucked on it happily, gagging slightly every time Liam pushed it past his throat. He swallowed around it once, twice, and then Liam pulled off, his come splattering Zayn’s face and mouth in thick stripes.

Liam had never came like that before, the head rush was as intense as the physical liberation, and his legs almost gave out. All the while Zayn kept still, mouth open, eyes closed, face come splattered and completely submissive. Before Liam recovered from the high completely, he pushed his wrist bands off and leaned down to collect Zayn in his arms. He pulled him up and sat him on the bed.

They both were trembling, but Liam was in a clearer state of mind, so he fastened his pants and picked up a fresh bottle of water for Zayn. Liam made him drink it all and drank the rest of the other bottle himself. Only then he noticed Zayn was still clutching the scarf.

Liam wasn’t sure if he should tell him to let it go, because it could be a protection mechanism. He took off his boots and picked up the towel to wipe at Zayn’s face and body, which was drenched in sweat again. Zayn blinked, but let Liam clean him up. He had stopped crying, fortunately, but he was silent, letting Liam do everything. _He's still in the sub headspace,_ Liam thought, kindly. He kissed Zayn’s cheek and guided him to lay down on the bed. He cuddled him close, and pulled the comforter over them. He kissed softly every part of Zayn he could reach, whispering praises in his ear.

It took some time for Zayn to raise his head a bit and look at Liam. He still was wearing the collar, and he smiled sweetly.

“You okay, babe?” Liam asked, caressing his face.

“Never felt better,” he answered, hoarsely.

“I’m glad. Let’s take this off and take a shower?” Liam suggested, touching the collar.

Zayn bit his lip, but nodded, sitting up slowly.

“Is anything hurting?” Liam asked, getting up faster ho help Zayn to stand up.

“Not really, no. Just stinging a bit,” Zayn said, smiling.

“Okay, but we’re gonna put some balm on it after the shower,” Liam said.

Zayn nodded and went to the dresser. He opened a drawer and produced the day collar from there, putting it on. Only then he removed the pet collar and picked up his leash and Liam’s wrist bands, going to the table close to the door to put the items inside the bowl. A strange sense of pride and possessiveness filled Liam’s heart and he hugged Zayn from behind, kissing his shoulders.

They showered together, rubbing a sponge leathered in chamomile scented soap on each other, basking in their company and care. Once the shower was finished, they ate takeaway and went back to bed.

The last thing Liam heard before sleeping was a soft, “Thank you.”


End file.
